Nightwing
by signiumcorvus
Summary: Tras la perdida de memoria y malos acontecimientos nace un nuevo héroe Ngt/star...cb/r... fic entrelazado con el fic Reencarnación


Nightwing

*ya habían pasado 5 años desde que se formo los jóvenes titanes ya no eran simples adolescentes si no ya jóvenes mayores………..todos las mañanas eran iguales el desayuno, batallas, comida, descanso y mas batallas pero robin pasaba un tiempo a solas en su habitación y después salía pero a si cosas fuera de su naturaleza decían todos sus compañeros en la hora de la cena*

Cb: yo creía que la que tenia un reclusorio en su habitación era raven

*raven lo miraba algo disgustada*

Star: es cierto se a comportado algo extraño O,O?¿

Cyborg: debe estar cansado

Raven: ya se le pasara

*en ese momento sonó la alarma, los demás llamaron a su líder y vieron que se trataba de slade a si que tomaron las coordenadas y salieron de prisa……….  
Era de noche en la carretera 66….los jóvenes titanes estaban tras el rastro de slade puesto ya que había robado un camión brindado lleno de dinero el cual estaba desbordado a media carretera y sin conductor*

Robin: (acercándose a la cabina del vehículo) demonios sin conductor

*robin se notaba molesto*

cyborg: no debe estar lejos (acercándose a su furioso líder)

*los demás miembros del grupo se acercan*

*robin baja la mirada por unos cuantos segundos*

Robin: (en tono demandante) muy bien cyborg tiene razón…….chico bestia,star buscaran por aire por todo el perímetro…….cyborg y raven traten de buscar cualquier presencia sobre todo tu raven trata de localizar a slade

*todos parasen comprender y asientan a excepción de chico bestia*

Cb: y tu que aras?¡

*robin lo miro algo indignado*

Robin: también buscare como todos ustedes

*los demás quedaron desconcertados pese a la actitud de chico bestia*

Robin: andando que esperan?

*todos se retiraron sin mencionar ni una sola palabra…..mientras tanto con cyborg y raven*

Raven: que fue lo que le ocurrió a chico bestia? (colocándose en posición de meditación)

*hubo un pequeño silencio*

Cyborg: (ajustando su ojo biónico) no lo se pero tenemos compañía

*cyborg señalo a si a el horizonte pero se vio rodeado por robots y al instante por un campo de fuerza hecho por raven el cual estaba siendo atacado*

Raven: tenemos que llamar a robin y a los de más (asiendo un esfuerzo por conservar su campo de fuerza)

*cyborg presiona un botón de su brazo al instante*

Cyborg: muy bien muchachos ya comenzó la fiesta repito ya comenzó la fiesta

Robin: bien cyborg iré lo más rápido posible (cortando la trasmisión)  
*mientras tanto con cb y star recién habían escuchado el mensaje*

Star y cb: estaremos allí

*chico bestia revisaba las coordenadas de la llamada en una rama, no comentaba nada era tan cortante como su compañera raven*

Star: ham……chico bestia te ocurre algo?

Cb: no, vas lento (dando un salto y emprendiendo el vuelo convertido en halcón)

*mientras tanto con raven y cyborg……………raven ya no pudo mantener su campo de fuerza pero cyborg disparo contra lo primero que estaba en frente suyo dándole la oportunidad de que raven pudiera hacer algo para defenderse*

Cyborg: donde están?

Raven: no lose pero son demasiados

*mientras tanto con star y cb*

Star: (señalando algo aterrada) mira haya están

Cb: son demasiados (convirtiéndose en ballena y dejándose caer)

*mientras star empuño sus manos a si creando starbloos y acercándose a toda velocidad contra los robots de la legión de slade*

Raven: vaya ya era hora

Cb: no es nada (chocando un robot contra otro)

*mentras tanto con robin*

Robin: devo llegar me necesitan no puedo creer que me perdiera

*se escucharon unos cuantos pasos robin se puso alerte al instante poniéndose en posición de ataque*

Slade: no robin no estas perdido sino has llegado directo a mi

*robin sonrió soberbiamente pero aun manteniendo su postura, slade al ver la sonrisa de robin se lanzo al ataque y robin correspondió*

Slade: sabia que no resistirías el venir a buscarme (dándole un golpe certero en el  
Estomago)

*robi estaba tendido en el piso y tratando de recuperar el aliento*

Robin: ja……sin mi no tienes un motivo por cual seguir viejo (poniéndose de pie)

Slade: ya lo veremos (dando un gran salto y una patada)

*robin detuvo la patada sujetando la pierna de slade y lanzándolo por los aires pero slade pudo reanimarse y caer de pie, eso disgusto a robin quien se lanzo contra su contrincante*

Robin: haaaaaaaaa (sacando su bastón y preparándose para abanicar contra slade)

*slade lo esquivo y se mofaba de robin*

Slade: tal párese que este viejo sabe unos cuantos trucos (presionando un pequeño control)

*al hacer esto slade a robin le ocasionaron terribles choques eléctricos dejándolo débil en el piso, slade lo tomo del cuello y lo elevo *

Slade: no eres nada!! (Mira los gestos de dolor que hace robin)…………pero solo necesitas alguien que te ilustre

*robin lo miraba con dificultad, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza acabo con su mala visión y su dolor*

*mientras tanto con los demás titanes que seguían luchando contra toda una legión de robots *

Cyborg: donde diablos esta robin (disparando su rayo sonico)

*starfire acabo con unos cuantos robots con rayos incandescentes de sus ojos*

Star: (con cierta preocupación) donde podría estar?¿

*raven y chico bestia se veían rodeados por sus contrincantes raven concentro su poder contra una gran roca, la elevo y la arrojaba contra los robots destrozándolos ágilmente mientras chico bestia se convirtió en un cola de púas y con su gran cola a si a un lado a los robots que le rodeaban*

Cb: (volviendo a su forma original) ya conoces la obsesión de robin de seguro esta tras el rastro de slade, no ara mas que buscarlo

*en ese pequeño momento de distracción unos cuantos robots apuntaron con sus armas a chico bestia quien estaba acorralado junto con cyborg y star*

Cyborg: no se muevan (tragando saliba)

*uno de los robots dio la señal y todos dispararon al instante pero un gran campo de fuerza los cubrio justo a tiempo*

Star,cb,cyborg: raven

*raven emergía del suelo*

Raven: donde esta robin?¡

*a lo lejos una silueta veía la esena de la batalla *

Slade: esto no podria ser mejor………….(dando la media buelta)

*robin esta tendido en el suelo inconsciente*

Slade: ya hemos terminado

*los pocos robots que quedaron tomaron todo el dinero posible mientras otros peleaban contra los 4 titanes…….pero al escuchar el mensaje de slade salieron volando de hay*

Cyborg: O_O?¡ que por que se van?¡(levantando la vista)

Cb: de seguro se dieron cuenta de que éramos demasiado para ellos (decía victorioso)

Cyborg: tienes razón les pateamos el trasero (chocando su mano mecánica con la de su compañero verde)

*mientras cb y cyborg celebraban raven y star se acercaron*

Raven: (secamente) ho! Quizás se llevaron lo que querían (señalando en camión que se encontraba vació)

*los chicos pararon de festejar al ver el camion completamente vacio*

Star: jijiji(al ver la expresión de sus compañeros)

Cyborg: ham…….=,=u

Cb: ya lo sabia ^_^u 

*cyborg trataba de contactar a robin y raven trata de buscar su presencia y chico bestia se quedo pensativo unos instantes*

Cb: oigan chicos esta no es la parte en que llega robin, nos grita y nos vamos ala torre a entrenar mas?¿?¿

*cyborg le dio un zape en la cabeza chico bestia mientras raven solo se limito a mirarlo con cierto desdén*

Star: (muy preocupada) chico bestia tiene razón

Todos: asi??????

Star: robin no a regresado de seguro le paso algo malo y no lo sabemos

*cyborg se acerca y coloca su mecánica mano en el hombro de su compañera quien tenia la mirada baja*

Cyborg: descuida star ya lo encontraremos

Raven: no pararemos en buscarlo

Star: (limpiándose una lagrima) esta bien hagámoslo

*mientras tanto en una habitación oscura que solo una sola lámpara iluminaba el lugar se encontraba el joven petirrojo en una camilla*

Robin: (abriendo con dificultad los ojos) hao……..

*robin dio un largo vistazo al lugar sentándose en la camilla en donde se encontraba*

Robin: que es este lugar ¿¿'¡……………que hago aquí?¿

*una silueta emergió de la oscuridad de una de las esquinas del lugar*

Slade: veo que despertaste aprendiz

Robin: a-pren-diz?............( viendo cuidadosamente quien le hablaba)

*slade se acerco a la camilla y poso su mano en el hombro del chico*

Slade: se que esta vez nos ganaron pero no volverá a suceder

Robin: suceder …de que habla?¡(quitando la mano de slade de su hombro)

*slade dio un paso atrás y dio media vuelta*

Slade: que a cazo no recuerdas nada?¿' (jiro su cabeza para observar a robin)

Robin: no lo se es decir …….creo que no?¿(muy confundido)

Slade: no te preocupes te ayudare a recordar robin

Robin: robin? A cazo me llamo a si?¡ (poniéndose de pie)

*slade solo miro y veía que tal inofensivo era ahora pero aun a si disfruto el momento y no le contesto*

Robin: no se que paso ni quien soy pero si usted puede ayudarme averiguarlo lo seguiré ciegamente (poniéndose en frente de slade)

Slade: a si se dice robin (poniendo su mano en el hombro de este)….pero es hora de que descanses mañana en la mañana te lo contare todo

*mientras tanto con el resto de los titanes*

Cyborg: digan me no habido señales de robin?¿(en medio de la carretera)

*en el bosque que esta a lado de la carretera*  
Cb: nada pero seguiré buscando

*star y raven buscaban por los aires *

Star: no veo nada (con la mirada cristalina)

Raven: tal párese que se lo trago la tierra (mirando minuciosamente el paisaje)

*al oír ese comentario estar paro rápidamente se rompió el llanto*

star: dices que la tierra se lo trago?¡ 

Raven: ham………es un decir estar

*raven trato de tranquilizar a su amiga quien estaba muy preocupada por su buen amigo y líder, los 4 titanes buscaron hasta el amanecer sin éxito alguno y difícilmente decidieron buscar después de descansar un poco……star estaba recostada en su cama gimiendo entre sollozos*

Star: donde estarás robin?¡ (expreso al aire)

*star se levanta y toma una fotografía en donde esta ella y su líder y la miro con mucha preocupación y volvió a llorar. Mientras tanto en el cuartel de slade robin se despierta en una habitación diferente en donde se encontraba hace unas horas antes ,camino por el cuarto y encontró un baño y se miro en un espejo que se encontraba hay se dio cuenta del antifaz se sorprendió al verlo se lo quito y se miro fijamente en el espejo*

Robin: no reconozco este rostro nunca lo antes lo había visto (tocando se la cara )

*robin se lavo la cara, se puso de nuevo el antifaz y visto otro uniforme que se encontraba alado de la cama puesto que esteba en bata pero de repente se escucha en el altavoz a slade*

Slade: espero que ya estés despierto tienes dos minutos para bajar para tomar el desayuno

*robin se alisto rapido y bajo………se en encontraban en un gran comedor pero este inmensamente oscuro, en el había una gran mesa y en unos de sus extremos se encontraba sentado robin don de una sola lámpara alumbraba su lugar y del otro lado que estaba en penumbras se encontraba slade*

Slade: un buen desayuno para un largo día de entrenamiento

*robin viendo su plato algo desanimado, pero aun a si ingería su comida*

Robin: ham…..no quiero ser molesto pero cuando me podría decir que fue de mi vida hasta el día de hoy?

*slade se encontraba recargado en su asiento y observando a robin *

Slade: todo a su tiempo robin………ya lo sabrás todo

Robin: esta bien…………..(se da cuenta de su lado esta iluminado mientras que el otro esta oscuro) por que se encuentra en la oscuridad?

Slade: bien creo que ya fueron demasiadas preguntas en el desayuno

robin: perdón no quería…. 

Slade: no te molestes

*slade se puso su mascara y se paro de su asiento*

Slade: ya es hora (camino hasta el lugar de robin)

*Robin acento con la cabeza y se puso rápidamente de pie y lo siguió, recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar en un cuarto donde habían numerosas pantallas*

Slade: he aquí tu pasado (en las pantallas aparecieron la primera plana de un viejo periódico)

*robin miro la pantalla con curiosidad pero a la vez no pudo evitar el quedar es sock al ver lo que decía los ojos de Robin leía cada titulo de cada plan en las diferentes pantallas un final inesperado para el circo, tragedia en el mundo de las risas, no acabo en risas robin se callo arrodillado de la conmoción que esto representaba*

Robin: my famila ?.........muri*interrumpido*

Salde: creo que te dejare solo (señalo) presiona ese botón para seguir viendo tu vida pasada

*slade se aproximaba a la entrada de esa habitación pero se detuvo a ver el sufrimiento de robin*

Robin: gracias………..(estrujando los ojos) por mostrarme esto no tiene idea de lo que significa (soltando unas lagrimas)

*slade se retira sin decir nada y dejo solo a robin para que viera lo que el preparo con documentos he historias falsas* 

*mientras tanto en la torre*

Cyborg: se acerca la hora (desconectándose de su computadora)

*cybor se levanta de su plataforma, despierta y reúne a los demás titanes…………todos estaban sentados en el sofá se notaban cansados pero dispuestos a excepción de chico bestia que cabellaba *

Cyborg: muy bien ahora les asignare diferentes áreas donde buscar a robin a si cubriremos gran pare del territorio donde lo vimos por ultima vez (entregándoles una hoja con coordenadas)

*cada titán recibió su posición a excepción de un chico verde y adormilado*

Cyborg: (asiendo una insinuación) humm…….

*cyborg agitaba la hoja en frente de chico bestia quien parresia no reaccionar pero raven hace una sugerencia*

Raven: tal vez chico bestia despierte con unas de tus canciones de tamaran que a el tanto le gustan  
Star: raven no estoy de humor como para…….

Raven: insisto

Star: esta bien coff (afinando voz) HAAAAAAAAAAA!OOOOOOOOOO,GRUAAAAAAAA

*chico bestia salto de sillón muy agitado*

Cb: Que! Pasa que puesto me toca cyborg?¡

*cyborg muy molesto le entrega hoja*

Cyborg: como les decía les deseo suerte y llamen me si encuentra algo o un indicio de donde puede estar robin

*todos asentaron la cabeza y partieron……los titanes buscaron intensamente cada parte de la enorme ciudad y en ciudades vecinas durante toda mas de una semana sin censar …… ya había pasado un mes de la desaparición de su líder y no se hizo de esperar que slade se enterara de la búsqueda a si que preparo un escenario trágico……….los 4 titanes encontraron en el fondo de un acantilado un cuerpo sin vida quemado y putrefacto con características de su líder como altura y traje…todos veían el cuerpo inerte con tristeza*

Star: ro-bin (acercándose lentamente con la voz quebrada y vista llorosa)

*star se aferro al cadáver lloraba inconsolablemente cyborg tomaba análisis raven se quedo sin palabras chico bestia se dio unos pasos atrás no podía creerlo*

Cb: no puede ser…….no lo creo (una lagrima recorría su mejilla)

*cyborg se acerco y miro a chico bestia*

Cyborg: pues créelo por que si es robin

*chico bestia quedo helado, parecía que por un momento se hubiera ido de hay, pero una mano lo hizo volver la dura realidad……rápidamente vio a cyborg tratando de separar a starfire del cadáver y después miro de quien era esa mano que lo devolvió que lo hizo reaccionar*

Cb: (en voz baja) raven…..

*chico bestia miro los ojos de raven estos estaban cristalinos pero no emanaban ni una sola lagrima*

Raven: no puedo creer que le llegara a pasarle esto a robin (abrazado a cb)

* Chico bestia al sentir los brazos de raven en su cuerpo recordó aquel abrazo pero esta vez no fue terminado con el golpe de la bola apestosa si no la abrazo mas fuerte por que no supo otra manera de consolarla de la muerte de su líder, amigo…para este equipo fue un golpe duro al ver ese escenario…….star seguía aferrada al cuerpo sin vida lloro amargamente nadie tuvo el valor de interrumpirla o separarla del cuerpo pero solo se limitaron a mirarla hasta que en un instante paro y cogió entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte*

Star: debemos hacer lo correcto…….y hacer un tributo a su nombre (acercándose a sus compañeros)

Cyborg: a si será star

Raven: llevémoslo a la torre

Cb: para prepararlo

*4 titanes llegaron a la torre todo estaba en silencio la esperanza de encontrar vivo a robin murió y en cambio dejo un gran hueco en la torre…..star sugirió un lugar de la isla en donde debería hacerse el tributo a su amante muerto cyborg y los demás prepararon una ceremonia en honor a su amigo*

Cyborg: aquí yacen los retos de un gran líder, amigo nuestro nuca lo olvidaremos

*bajando la mirada*

Raven: por que siempre mantenía la esperanza en pie

*asentando la cabeza*

Cb: por que siempre a si a lo mejor para el equipo

*mirando a star*

Star: por que fue amable con las personas desconocidas (recordando la ayuda que le brindo robin al venir a la tierra dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas)

*dejando un ramo de rosas al pie de aquel monumento que tenia una inscripción  
Para un gran líder, héroe con un gran espíritu de lucha contra la injusticia……..todos después de un rato entraron a la torre pero estar permaneció frente a la enorme estatua que diseño cyborg , chico bestia observaba desde lejos en compañía de cyborg*

Cb: viejo por que pusiste a robin sonriente?¡

*cyborg suspiro hondo*

Cyborg: por que esa era su sonrisa en cada victoria y cuando estaba feliz

Cb: es verdad (sorprendido)

Cyborg: y además por que creí que star siempre quisiera recordarlo a si al verlo

Cb: pobre de star

*ya había pasado una semana después de la ceremonia de robin………pero los titanes nombraron como nuevo líder a cyborg pero las misiones no se hicieron de esperar ya que los criminales no paran y últimamente a habido robos a gran escala y sin ninguna pista o indicio de quien halla sido por que estos robos levantaban en alto el dicho el crimen perfecto pero no era dinero si no armas de un distinguida empresa fundada por la nasa y los titanes con su nuevo líder analizaban cada aspecto de los crímenes cometidos en la sala de la torre*

Cyborg: no puede ser que hayan evadido la seguridad de ese lugar

*chico bestia agrega*

Cb: o las cámaras o los guardias o…….(interrumpido) 

Cyborg: chico bestia ya lo se!

Raven: pero quien pudo hacerlo

Star: en algo debieron haber fallado para llegar a ellos

*cyborg se sienta frente ala gran pantalla *

Cyborg: solo hay una manera de haber entrado sin ser descubierto por las cámaras debió entrar por los doctos de ventilación y desconectar las cámaras, la alarma

Raven: eso explica que los guardias no fueron advertidos y los atacaron

Star: exacto pero como los atraparemos?¡

Cyborg: ya creo saber como hacerlo si lo que quieren juguetes nuevos y peligros tendremos uno para mandarles una invitación pero no será en el mismo lugar ha….no será aquí en la torre

*chico bestia emerge orgulloso*

Cb: pero ellos no saben que contamos con un arma secreta

Todos: ha si?

*raven se acerca *

Raven: cual?¡

Cb: tu (señalándola)

Raven: yo?

Cyborg y star: raven?¿

Cb: si raven puede sentir la presencia de cualquier cosa es una ventaja pero también puede posesionarse sobre ella (saco una pizarra y dibujaba a su vez su plan) o lámenos eso creo

Raven: se podría decir

Star: vaya no es mala idea

Cyborg: me gusta ese plan (chocándola con cb)

Cyborg: entonces este es el plan les aremos creer que hay una poderosa arma aquí en la torre y después raven se apoderara de uno de ellos y lo interrogaremos y les patearemos el trasero

Raven: no quiero ser aguafiestas pero hay un pequeño detalle como les aras creer que hay un arma aquí?¡

*cyborg sonríe…………….y unos minutos después en el centro de la ciudad había un gran evento se encontraba el ejercito, policía y el alcalde que se encontraba en una plataforma junto con los titanes*

Alc: debido a la mala seguridad de la ACD…..tengo el honor de otorgarles a los titanes la misión de cuidar y resguardar el proyecto Pandora que será de gran ayuda para defender a nuestro país

*Todo los espectadores aplaudieron, festejaban y pero a lo lejos slade observaba cuidadosamente*

Slade: vaya que "oportuno" creo que tendremos una pequeña reunión pero tomare medidas (adentrándose en un callejón oscuro)

*slade regreso a su cuartel y se encontraba entrenando con robin en una cámara de simulacros con robots…..quienes atacaban a slade y a su nuevo aprendiz la cual fue interrumpida*

Robin: porque paro el simulacro?¿

Slade: tenemos que discutir el golpe de esta noche (mirándolo fijamente)

*robin acento………..después de unos cortos minutos se encontraban en el mismo cuarto donde antes slade le mostró el turbio pasado que le preparo*

Robin: que hacemos aquí?¿

Slade: mira la pantalla (presionando un botón)

*los 4 titanes a parecen en el enlace de la televisora del canal 6ª*

Robin: y ellos son el blanco?¿

Slade: no si no lo que resguardaran esta noche en su casa (aparéese en la pantalla la arma de Pandora)

Robin: (mira fijamente ala pantalla) ya veo

Slade: mira la grandeza en manos de unos jóvenes…"fácil no"?

Robin: no parecen representar peligro……..(mirando a los cuatro héroes)

Slade: como todo en la vida las apariencias engañan (poniendo en la pantalla cada uno de estos individuos) cyborg es un hombre mitad maquina tiene un poderoso armamento poderoso no? Pero su debilidad es que se puede alterar como cualquier maquina………..chico bestia se puede transformar el cualquier animal y su debilidad que no es muy listo……starfire es una extra terrestre posee gran fuerza mas de lo que aparenta……………..raven tiene poderes telequineticos …..

Robin: con que tiene poder sobre la mente?¿ y puede mover cosas con ella? Es imposible que tenga un punto débil?

Slade: si lo hay……..e investigado y e encontrado la manera de anular su poder mental..

Robin: a si? (sorprendido) 

Slade: (aparéese en una de las pantallas un cráneo) si de he hecho ay puntos o áreas en el cerebro que están desarrolladas y se pueden bloquear solo con un golpe en el punto exacto (señalando un punto en la pantalla)

Robin: ya veo pero no se porque me muestra esto?¿

Slade: por que tu joven aprendiz bloquearas a esta amenaza (imponiéndose de frente de robin)

*robin dio un minúsculo paso a si a tras, asentando con la cabeza*

Robin: solo dígame que hacer

* los jóvenes titanes se preparaban para recibir una visita*

Cyborg: muy bien ya saben que hacer………… 

Todos: si

*cyborg observa al resto de sus compañeros pero sostiene la mirada con raven*

Cyborg: raven si crees poder apoderarte de quienes vengan ¿?

Raven: cyborg solo diré que are todo lo posible

*cyborg la mira con cierta preocupación……pero cb aparéese de la nada*

Cb: (la sujeta de sus hombros y la agita) claro que raven podrá…..porque…?…?..es raven

*raven lo mira fijamente, este la suelta y se escuda tras cyborg*

Cb: se que lo aras bien raven (mostrando su pulgar)

Raven: T_T te lo agradezco… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

*star miro que raven no esta muy segura de poder hacerlo*

Star: creo que lo aras bien raven como decía robin solo da lo mejor de ty

*al decir esto star cedió cuenta de lo que dijo, bajo la cabeza y no comento nada sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su recaída y guardaron silencio si no hasta que el silencio fue invadido por la alarma contra intrusos *

Cyborg: ya es hora vamos (decía agitado)

*todos los titanes salieron rápidamente de la sala pero cyborg para a starfire con su mecánica mano*

Cyborg: star no te sientas mal…… robin siempre estará aquí (señalando donde esta el corazón en el pecho de star)

*star se limpia una pequeña lagrima de su rostro…y da una ligera sonrisa a cyborg y corren rápidamente para alcanzar a sus compañeros* 

*mientras tanto afuera de la torre*

Slade: muy bien he aquí tu gran prueba (señalando la gran torre)

Robin: dígame cuando comience la operación

Slade: espera tendrás que usar esto desde ahora (extendiendo su mano)  
*Slade le entrega una mascara igual como las que usan lo robots, robin este se quita el antifaz y se lo pone *

Slade: ya estas listo para la operación……..entraras y desconectaras el sistema de seguridad y después te diré el resto (imponiéndose ante el)

*robin asentó con la cabeza slade se retira…… robin respira profundamente se acerca a un costado de la torre alza la mirad ay precisa una ventana que le menciono slade da un gran salto y gracias a su destreza y habilidad la alcanza sin ningún problema saca una pequeña pistola de rayo láser y cuidadosamente hace una abertura a su tamaño, antes de entras se asegura de que no haya ninguna trampa o algo que lo delatara pero se da cuenta de que a su lado derecho había un conducto de ventilación, decide entrar al conducto debes de adentrarse mas la torre*

Robin: debe haber un camino por este ducto que me lleve a los controles de este cuartel ( mirando entre las rejillas que recorría )

*robin gatea rápidamente por los ductos pero a su vez observaba a través de las rejillas que se encuentran de bajo de el pero se detiene al ver un cuarto lleno de computadoras y maquinas complejas*

Robin: aquí párese ser el lugar (abriendo la reja)

*robin asoma su cabeza y con la misma pistola pequeña destruye las cámaras que se encuentran en la habitación y finalmente salta y se pone en guardia*

Robin: párese despejado

*rápidamente se acerca los cómputos y empieza a teclear, introducir un cd.........captura el sistema y guarda el cd pero al parecer no se encantaba solo porque fue atacado por un rayo azul que pudo esquivar con algo de dificultad*

cyborg: nada mal.........

robin: y aun no has visto nada (sacando cautelosamente unos pequeños detonadores acosta de la vista de cyborg)

*robin soltó rápidamente los detonadores y una gran pantalla de humo cubrió la habitación*

cyborg: demonios ututfffffff........

*mientras se anticipa el humo cyborg se comunica rápidamente con los demás*

cyborg: ya ha desconectado la seguridad tal y como lo pensamos esperen cualquier cosa

*cb copiaba el mensaje de cyborg hasta que sintió un escalofrió de tras su yo y al darse vuelta*

Cb: O,O! haaaaaaaaa!... raven vaya no te escuche ..Párese que tienes pies tan ligeros como de una bailarina (dándole un ligero codazo) he en tiendes pies ligeros por eso no haces ruido..

Raven: deja de bromear cyborg nos a advertido del enemigo puede estar el cualquier lugar de la torre porque no simplemente te concentras (desapareciendo al haber dicho lo anterior)

Cb: ja ya veo que no lo entendiste -_-u (un tanto desanimado)

*robin se dirigía rápidamente a sótano de la torre donde se suponía que estaría la poderosa arma Pandora pero al recibir señal de salde se esconde en un lugar cercano rápidamente para escuchar atento*

Slade: escucha esto no será fácil pero te recomiendo bajes por el área oeste y bajes para esquivar a los titanes

Robin: no creo que sean un problema me ha entrenado para acabar con ellos

Slade: no dudo de tu capacidad si te llegaras a afrentar con ellos pero si fracasas la misión yo mismo acabare con tu vida (corta la comunicación)

Robin: cambio y fuera….(sale de su escondite temporal y toma la ruta que le indicaron)

*mientras tanto star, cyborg y rave se encontraban en la sala de controles donde había atacado robin*

Cyborg: párese que sabe lo que hace y lo hace muy bien

Star: y ahora como sabremos donde esta?

*cyborg y star voltean a ver a raven rápidamente*

Raven: no digan mas (colocándose en posición de meditación)

Star: espero que cb no este en problemas

Cy: descuida en un momento lo sabremos

*raven mencionaba sus palabras para concentrarse y poder escanear toda el área con su mente diviso donde se encontraba chico bestia pero también localizo a el intruso que no estaba muy lejos de chico bestia paro el escaneo rápidamente al ver venir el peligro en que estaría su amigo verde*

Raven: chico bestia podría esta en problemas hay que darnos prisa (envolviendo a sus compañeros en un campo de fuerza para tele-transportarse)

Cyborg: que es lo que estas diciendo?

*mientras tanto en un pasillo se encontraba chico bestia atento y un tanto nervioso pero escucha venir a alguien y se convierte en mosca y espera para ver de quien se trata*

Cb: (pensamiento) al parecer es solo uno y no muy listo (rápidamente se convierte chita para derribarlo)

*cb atravesó al sujeto sin hacerle ningún daño y luego lo ve desvanecerse ante sus ojos sin antes darle un saludo*

Cb: (pensamiento) es un holograma eso significa que es una trampa(al decir lo anterior vuelve a su forma humana)

*antes de que chico bestia pudiera hacer algo recibe una patada haciéndolo caer al piso y esto lo enfurece mucho y se convierte en león*

Robin: siempre me han gustado los felinos grandes pero tu no tienes buena pinta

Cb: (ruge)

*al llegar raven y los chicos ven la batalla entre cb y robin*

Cyborg: muy bien cambio de planes esto será un ataque frontal (en cuanto dijo esto cae a los pies de cyborg cb completamente lastimado)

Cb: ya era hora x_x

Star: pobre

Cy: O_O?u bien raven encárgate bestita y nosotros trataremos de vencerlo

*robin los reta como si fuese una invitación y que fue respondida por cyborg y starfire en una gran batalla mientras raven cura a cb su heridas superficiales he internas*

Cb: no puede ser me engaño con un holograma que stupido soy (entras es cubierto por el aura de raven)

Raven: al parecer sabe lo que hace pero no por mucho tiempo (terminando la curación)

*raven se pone en posición de meditación nuevamente pero se dirige a cb*

Raven: intentare apoderarme de su cuerpo a si que cuida mi cuerpo si llega a resultar

*cb asentó con la cabeza y raven pronuncia unas cuantas palabras extrañas al terminar de de decirlas sus ojos se tornaron blancos y después de los mismos se expulso un aura negra que después tomo la forma de raven*

Cb: whoauO.O (se da cuenta de que el cuerpo de raven estaba por caer y lo sostiene)

*mientras tanto en la batalla los titanes se quedaron sorprendidos de ver que su adversario era bastante fuerte…mientras el aura de raven se abría camino para por fin entrar al cuerpo del intruso*

Robin: haaa!.....(raven por fin había llegado a su objetivo)

Cyborg: bien hecho raven ahora veremos si la teoría es cierta!

Star: vamos raven tu puedes

*cb mirava con angustia aquel suceso..  
Raven al entrar al cuerpo de robin lo primero que debía hacer era apoderarse de la mente de aquel cuerpo pero todo era un caos  
(Esta es una redacción de lo raven ve en la mente de robin)

Quien soy yo?.....(pasan fragmentos de recuerdos) no reconozco este rostro…lo seguiré ciegamente  
My familia esta muerta?¡ lo siento no quise molestarlo..no fallare con la misión….para raven era imposible de poder apoderarse del sujeto ya que ni el tenia control en su interior asiéndola gastar fuerzas*

Robin: sal de mi cuerpo haa!...(lo decía con inmenso dolor)

Cb: viejo esto no esta funcionando dile que pare

Cy: espera quiero ver hasta donde llega

Star: raven! (muy preocupada)

*raven se concentraba en encontrar la manera de tomar control y por un momento pudo unirse a el cuerpo*

Raven en el cuerpo de robin: no dejare que invadas nuestra casa y lastimes a mis amigos (aclaración con la vos de robin)

Cb: viejo que es lo que acaba de decir

Cy: el no, es raven

*star parecía atónita pero robin recupero su cuerpo*

Robin: sal ahora mismo (arrodillándose y sosteniéndose la cabeza y expulsando el aura de raven)

*los chicos se impresionaron al ver que fue expulsada del cuerpo de aquel intruso..el aura de raven regresa rápidamente a su cuerpo entre los brazos de cb*

Cb: rae. Estas bien?

Raven: ha!..(Frunce el seño al escuchar a cb y abre los ojos)

*robin se levanta con dificultad pero rápidamente y lanza pequeños detonadores que hacen una pantalla de humo*

Cyborg: que demonios ufff (tosiendo junto con los otros titanes)

*cb se transforma en un halcón y aletea fuertemente para anticipar el humo*

Star : desapareció

Cy: no debe estar muy lejos

*cb vuelve a su forma humana*

Cb: eso es hay que buscarlo y patearle el tr….(interrumpido)

Raven: ya no esta en la isla (sosteniéndose la cien)

Cy: es imposible (golpeando un moro a su costado)

Star: al parecer esta muy bien preparado

Cy: párese ser un nuevo aliado de slade por su finta

Raven: lo siento su mente era un caos y no podía (se desvanece = se desmaya)

*cyborg la coge antes de caer y la llevan ala enfermería, al llegar la colocan en una de las camillas star se sienta en junto a ella*

Cb: viejo que aremos si vuelve atacar?¡?

Cy: (mirando y comprobando el estado de raven) en primera reanudare el sistema y esperaremos cualquier cosa

Star: (mira a raven fijamente desde su lugar) no la vuelvas a obligar! (muy alterada)

Cy: de que estas hablando star?¡

Star: ahora solo fue un desmayo no sabemos lo que pase después

Cb: star tranquilízate

Star: no…. ¡la obligación llevo a robin a la locura y finamente a su perdición!(parándose de su lugar y acercándose a cyborg)

Cy: hooo.. star no lo volveré hacer… (la abraza para tranquilizar como un padre a su hija)

*star lloraba en el pecho mecánico de cyborg mientras confundido cb los miraba y a la vez a raven*

Cb: viejo crees que este bien?

Cy: (dejando de abrazar a star) según mis estudios solo fue un desmayo ordinario.

*chico bestia se altera y empieza a dar una explicación con monitos muy graciosos*

Cb: (se agita demasiado) pero viejo eso fue extraño raven sale de la nada y después ha. Se desmaya y dices que solo es un simple desma…..(interrumpido por la mano de starfire)

*starfire le tapo la agitada boca de su amigo ya que parecía que no pararía su extraño modo de preocupación*

Star: cb sabemos que fue un tanto extraño pero ya paso ya esta bien…

Cy: pero ya no te preocupes demasiado por raven (dándole un leve codazo)

Cb: O/./O a que te refieres solo me preocupo lo suficiente…T_TU

*star esta entre tiernas risitas mientras que cyborg se moría ha carcajadas*

Star: no te tiene que avergonzar el hecho de que te preocupes por raven

Cy: si jajajaja

Star: mmm T_T´ (mira fijamente a cyborg)

*cyborg siente los ojos de star casi como cuchillas en su cuerpo mientras cb parresia haber cambiado de color*

Cy: O//O ham….bien don preocupon, starfire es hora de dormir aun que parece que raven se nos adelanto a si haa….(bostezo largo)

Cb,star: T.T T_T mmmm

Cy: vaya eso no fue una Buena broma ya estoy perdiendo el estilo por estar tanto tiempo con chico bestia

Star: jajajajaja….

Cb: eso no fue gracioso

*los tres titanes salieron de la enfermería pero antes de salir los tres miraron a su compañera con angustia…mientras tanto en la playa robin emergía entre las ola y encajo en la orilla *

Robin: dije que no fracasaría en esta misión no decepcionare a quien me dio la mano

*saca un pequeño escáner que logro conectar con la seguridad de la inmensa torre*

Robin: al parecer todos duermen(viendo los pasillos vacíos)….no logro entender porque me detuvieron ¿ veamos la batalla todo fallo cuando llego esa chica pálida tengo que localizar esa arma de una buena vez pero por donde debo entrar (empieza a ver los planos de la torre) no importa mas porque puedo desactivar el sistema de seguridad desde aquí (saca el CD y lo introduce a su maquina i en menos de unos segundo pudo desactivarla nuevamente) listo pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces

*robin se acerca a la torre y entra por la entrada principal muy galante*

Robin: bien acabemos con esto……

*mientras tanto en la enfermería…raven se encontraba en su camilla frunciendo el seño hasta que despierta*

Raven: hau,………pero que es lo que ha pasado?¡...(Se sienta en la camilla, da un largo vistazo desde su lugar)

*raven con una sola mano se toca la cabeza*

Raven: no recuerdo nada desde la batalla……….ho.. y como no pude mantenerme dentro del cuerpo de esa personar su mente estaba tan dispersa y sin sentido..De solo recordarlo me duele la cabeza…

*mientras raven se disponía a salir de la enfermería robin paso justamente por el pasillo donde se encontraba la enfermería y esto alerta a raven*

Raven: que fue eso?(saliendo de la enfermería logra ver una silueta corriendo que se dirigía justo al sótano)

*busca su comunicador pero no lo tiene así que decide seguir esa silueta*

Raven: párese que estoy sola en esto (transformándose en cuervo para no hacer ruido)

* la rápida y minuciosa mente de raven pensó rápido y les dio un mensaje a sus compañero que hizo que se levantaran para que fueran al llamado de raven …robin recorrían los pasillos hasta que paro de golpe..raven también lo hizo pero se acoplo con una sobra pero no fue suficiente para engañar a al joven aprendiz de slade quien dispara justo donde raven se encontraba forzándola a salir y tomar su forma humana*

Rave: después de todo párese que eres astuto (emergiendo entre las sombras)

Robin: no soy el único pero esta vez estoy listo (lanzándose contra ella)

*mientras tanto el resto del equipo se encontraban en el cuarto de computo y monitoreo trataban de localizarlos para ayudar a raven*

star: vamos cyborg podrías darte prisa

cy: star hago lo que puedo

*se escuchaban unos fuertes ronquidos tras ellos*

Cy: no me puedo concentrar abra forma de que lo puedas callar?¡?¡

*star trago saliva y miro a su somnoliento amigo babeando y roncando como un grisnag pero de ver lo le resultaba tan asqueroso que e lo golpea, lanzándolo lejos *

Cb: hau…. porque has hecho eso?¡

Star: es la baba has……….no podía soportarlo

Cy: bien hecho star (sin voltear ya que tecleaba como loco)

*chico bestia se molesto y se acerco a cyborg*

Cb: oye solo te voy a decir una cosa….

Cy: los encontré vamos

Star: antes de que ocurra algo peor

*los dos titanes dejan solo a chico bestia que se quedo sin habla*

Cb: O,O ha………….esperen

*raven y robin estaban o podría decir en una gran batalla épica hasta que robin desapareció por un instante*

Raven: párese que no lo sabes puedo encontrarte con mi mente no importa donde estés te encontrare

*raven cierra los ojos por un instante*

Robin: (apareciendo de la nada) lose

*robin la golpea justo en la nuca en el punto exacto que slade le indico para suspender sus poderes*

Raven: ha (cayendo al piso)

*robin se acerca y le da una patada un costado mandándola lejos de donde antes se encontraba*

Robin: ahora estas indefensa (apuntándole con una extraña arma)

*pero antes de que robin pudiera hacer algo mas una stargol lo lanza lejos de raven*

Star: aléjate de mí amiga

Cy: vaya no quiero estar en su camino cuando este furiosa

Cb: ni lo menciones

*los dos titanes varones agitan la cabeza *

Cy: a lo nuestro buyaaa! (disparando su rayo sonico)

*cyborg volvió a derribar a robin apenas este se ponía de pie…….mientras chico bestia y star acudían a raven*

Star: te encuentras bien?

Cb: si te encuentras bien? (ayudándola a ponerse de pie)

Cy: (aclarando voz para hacer insinuación) oigan chicos recuerdan le estamos pateándole el trasero a este tipo

*los tres voltearon al instante y se acercaron yunto a su nuevo líder*

Cy: mucho mejor

Todos: …ups

*robin solo los miraba y los reta*

Cb: titanes ataquen!

Todos: O_O O,O T_T

Cyborg: ham?

Cb: ya me tocaba decir algo

*robin estaba molesto*

Robin: (aclarando voz para hacer insinuación) sigo aquí! (lanzando unos cuantos explosivos)

*los titanes rápidamente se separaron y comenzaron atacar*

Star: de donde saca tantos explosivos?

Raven: no se pero párese que alguien tiene que enseñarle a no jugar con ellos

*raven alza ambas manos como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo*

Cb: raven deja de estar jugando y mándalo a volar

Raven: eso es lo que trato de hacer (haciendo sus movimientos con mas intensidad)

*todos los titanes: O_O O,O O__OU''

*robin aprovecho el momento de distracción y arroja un explosivo que los arroja a los titanes y destruyendo casi toda la habitación mientras se dirige a si al sótano donde se encontraba un dispositivo extraño que robin supuso que seria el arma de Pandora *

Robin: (con una expresión muy seria) pandora

*robin se acerca pero se estampa contra un campo de fuerza que no pudo ver*

Robin: hao…(tocándose la cara) párese ser cortesía de nuestro amigo mecánico ….

*robin busca la fuente del campo de fueraza hasta que encuentra un pequeño cubo que emanaba el campo de fuerza y lo destruye, pero por mas que se esforzara ella ni sus compañeros se podían mover..Mientras que robin paso justo a lado de la joven extraterrestre con el arma en las manos..la mira detenidamente deja el arma a un lado y la coge entre sus brazos y la aleja de los escombros y sobre el suelo no muy lejos donde dejo a la joven ve un pedazo de tela blancal parecer era un trozo de la capa de su compañera..la toma y la dobla y la coloca por debajo de su cabeza star lo mira con mucha dificultad y su cuerpo no podía reaccionar y por un momento le pareció ver a robin tal y como era antes, sonrio, finalmente se desvaneció perdiendo la conciencia*

Robin: bien lo hecho, hecho esta (tomando el arma y saliendo del lugar lo mas rápido posible)

*robin ya había dejado la isla hasta llegar al cuartel donde slade lo esperaba*

Slade: ya era hora (goleando el rostro a robin)  
*robin callo al piso y mira confuso a slade*

Slade: pusiste en riesgo la misión…(dicho esto robin se pone de pie)

Robin: (presentando el arma) no volverá a ocurrir

Slade: eso espero (tomando el arma) entrégame tu reporte…

Robin: el arma de Pandora esta en nuestras manos los titanes sufrieron daños en su torre y la chica pálida a quedado obsoleta sus poderes han sido bloqueados.

Slade: vaya fue mejor de lo que esperaba..

Robin: fue necesario debido que fue persistente en la batalla

Slade: eso son buenas noticias…..veamos que tan poderosa puede llegar ser el arma de Pandora

*mientras tanto en la torre de los teen titans*

Star: (abre los ojos rápidamente) Robin!......

*se levanta rápidamente recordando que robin no esta pero reacciona al oír los quejidos de uno de sus compañeros y inmediatamente lo acude se trataba de cyborg*

Star: cyborg te encuentras bien? (acogiéndolo entre sus brazos)

Cyborg: star necesito que me lleves a mi habitación para que pueda conectarme a mi centro de energía vital por favor (star asienta con la cabeza y lo carga de tal manera y lo lleva a su habitación lo mas rápido posible)

*mentra que star llevaba a cyborg a su habitación raven despertaba entre escombros*

Raven: chicos..? (Levantándose con dificultad)

*al no ver a sus compañeros grita y empieza a buscar entre los escombros esperando lo peor*

Raven: (con temor) ¡chicos?.......vamos, esto puede estar ocurriendo (grita con mas fuerza) chicos! Star,cyborg chico bestia……..!!!

*raven dejo de buscar por un momento y quedo atónita pareciera que nada la aria reaccionar hasta que escucha un quejido después diciendo su nombre*

Cb: hauuuuuuuoo…raven

* los ojos de raven se iluminaron al escuchar ala chirriarte voz de su compañero y corrió Asia donde creyó escuchar a su verde amigo*

Raven: donde estas cb? (moviendo escombros con gran esfuerzo)

*raven movió unos cuantos trozos de pared hasta queda con su compañero*

Cb: …hola me ayudas por favor?

*raven lo ayuda ponerse de pie*

Raven: dime como te encuentras?

Cb: no me quejo solo unos cuantos golpes fuera de eso bien

Raven: deja las bromas quieres...no sabes de cyborg y star no los encuentro? (bajando la mirada)

Cb: (posa su mano en hombro) no se como lo aremos pero e que saldremos de esta raven

*cb de la una sonrisa sincera a raven quien lo miraba fijamente pero esta vez de una manera diferente como lo había hecho antes chico bestia noto esa mirada tan diferente que no podía dejar de verla hasta que se dio cuenta de que la a sia falta algo a su compañera*

Cb: O,O..hey! raven que le paso a tu capa ¿¡?¡

Raven: no lose párese que se rasgo

Cb: busquemos a star y cyborg no deben estar muy lejos (sacando su comunicador para ver la ubicación de sus amigos)

*raven asienta con la cabeza y los dos miran que se encuentran en la habitación de cyborg, al saber esto corren deprisa para darse cuenta que su amigo esta muy grabe*

Cb: cyborg (mientras estaba en su "cama" conectado)

Cyborg: chico bestia veo que estan bien..

Raven: si lo estamos pero tu no muy bien cyborg

Cyborg: fue una explosión grande o pequeña hay que agradecer que estamos con vida raven

*raven solo se dio la espalda*

Raven: se a burlado de mi de nuevo y falle

*star se acerca a raven quien se vea algo cabizbaja *

Star: no solamente de ti raven si no a todos fue muy valiente de tu parte afrentarlo sola

Cb: es cierto pero la próxima vez que lo veamos le patearemos el trasero

Cyborg: a si es pequeña raven no te preocupes solo dejen que esta cosa se recargue y saldremos tras el

Raven: ok……..(saliendo junto con cb. Y star de la habitación)

* ya fuera chico bestia se auto revisaba donde sentía dolor raven se dio cuenta y quiso a acudir*

Raven: déjame ver chico bestia que es lo que te duele? (acercándose)

Cb: ho……gracias rae….creo que me golpeo algo muy fuerte en la parte alta de la espalda podrías tu ya sabes lo tu yo?

*raven solo da una ligera sonrisa que apenas se podría notar en su pálido rostro mientras chico bestia señala la zona donde debe actuar pero al intentarlo raven ya no sentía fluir la energía como antes a si que se concentro mas pero no dio resultado raven dio unos pasos atrás ASUSTADA mirándose las manos*

Raven: que es lo que pasa?¡?¡

Cb: que tienes raven?

*star ve a raven y chico bestia y lo que ocurría*

Star: que ocurre raven?

Raven: no lo se (con una mirada aterrada)

*raven empuja a chico bestia al suelo lo mira fijamente y dirige sus manos al frente de el *

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zintos!! (lo decía con gran concentración)

*raven esperaba ver los resultados impaciente y con gran temor a si que lo hizo mas de una vez y una vez mas lo intento*

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zintos!! ( con lagrimas en los ojos) no…puedo , no puedo esto no puede estar sucediendo

* star y chico bestia se sorprendiera de ver a raven llorar*

Star: raven estas llorando ¿¿?¿

*raven se limpia una lagrima y la observa como si nunca hubiese visto una *

Cb: raven no te asustes de seguro es porque estas cansada y no has meditado

Raven; no es solo eso chico bestia ya no siento la energía fluir ya no la tengo

Star: pero como ¿' es casi imposible que ocurra eso

* Chico bestia se pone de pie no sabe si debería consolarla o hacerse a un lado como siempre..a si que intenta acercarse pero esta da un paso atrás completamente destrozada*

Cb: raven….?

* raven se siente acorralada sale corriendo a si a su habitación chico bestia iba tras ella cuando la mano de starfire lo detiene *

Star: sera mejor dejarla sola amigo tiene que aceptar su perdida como lo hice con robin

Cb: star pero que aremos no la podemos dejar a si

Star: sera lo mejor le informaremos a cyborg lo que a ocurrido con raven y rapar el daño que causo la explosión en la torre*

* mientras raven estaba en su habitación solo acostada en su cama sumergida aun mas en sus pensamientos por unos minutos pero con una mirada decidida se levanta y medita….mientras tanto star y chico bestia terminaban de sellar los muro dañados *

Cb: raven a pasado horas en su habitación

Star: por lo que raven pasa no es fácil cb. Dejemos que ella sola salga

Cb: ha………no lo puedo creer siempre creí que raven era invencible

Star: nadie lo es chico bestia eso ella me lo dijo mas de una vez y son ciertas sus palabras, ahora veamos a cyborg (caminado a si la habitación donde se encuentra cyborg)

*al llegar ala habitación encuentran a cyborg viendo los videos de seguridad tal como robin lo hacia *

Cb: cyborg que ocurre?

Cyborg: nada es lo que no entiendo como fue que paso esto

Star: lose pero tenemos que idear un plan juntos

Cyborg: me gusta tu idea pero eso será mas tarde ahora descansen nos hace falta

Cb: que hora es'?¡

Cyborg: las 7 am….

Cb: O_O no me digas que es verdad

Star: creo que ya tea vía dicho

Cb: es un decir

Cyborg: vamos descansen ya abra tiempo de planear un ataque

*pasaron las horas rápidamente ya era medio día y decidió cb. Prepara el desayuno especial para cada quien para levantar el animo*

Cb: esto les gustara a cyborg una chuleta (,O huáchala como le gusta esto) a star: unas de sus cosas raras y a raven un te y pay se que le encanta y lo hice manzana pero no es todo

Y como postre para todos pizza!!......

*cb. Tomo un alta voz y paso por todos los pasillos*

Cb: hora de levantarse bellos durmientes o mas bien bellas y ogro durmiente

Cyborg: que te pasa por que nos despiertas a si

Star: que lindo de tu parte cb..

Cb: hola star pero veo que hace falta una bella damisela

Star: ya vendrá

Cb: bien les tengo una sorpresa para el desayuno síganme

*todos llegaron a la mesa donde ya estaba servido todo y cada quien reconoció de inmediato que platillo seria para cada quien todos comieron pero a un raven no bajaba a desayunar pero dejaron eso a un lado y planearon de una vez lo que aíran*

Cyborg: ya lo tengo todo planeado el arma de Pandora tiene un localizador que nadie ni siquiera un profesional se daría cuenta de ello cuando decidan dar un golpe iremos tras ellos no sabes en conato tiempo aparezcan pero si tiene una arma muy poderosa en sus manos

Star: que creí que solo era un juguete tal como habéis dicho antes

Cyborg: es que no creí que de verdad nos fueran a ganar era un proyecto para una nueva arma para mi uso

Cb:eso si fue stupido cyborg no lo puedo creer

Cyborg: bien lo hecho, hecho esta no puedo hacer mas solo tenemos que esperar que estos salgan de su madriguera y atraparlos y respecto a raven todos sabemos que ya no tiene poderes pero sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a si que no saldrá del equipo…ya pueden retirarse

*paso una hora después de la junta y raven aun no salía de su habitación chico bestia había notado eso a si que recalentó lo que había preparado para ella ya que sabia lo mucho que le gustaba y tratar de convencerla de salir al llegar a su habitación solo escuchaba sollozos y toco rápidamente el llanto se detuvo y se abrió la puerta un poco como siempre*

Cb: raven te traigo algo de comer mira es pay y te ….no tomare un no por respuesta y además quiero hablar contigo =D

*raven solo alzo una ceja y serró la puerta chico bestia se quedo con la misma sonrisa*

Cb: sabia que arias eso (dejo la comida en el suelo y se transformo en un gorila y abre la puerta raven se quedo asombra desde su cama)

*cb. Coje la comida y se la lleva *

Cb: sabia que no te ibas a negar raven (mientras le entrega el pay y el te)

*raven se queda muda recibiendo la comida *

Cb: no me iré de aquí hasta que te lo comas TODO…

*raven lo mira como si fuese vencida por este, chico bestia solo la miraba esperando que probara la comida raven como si estuviera bajo amenaza come forzosamente, al dar el primer bocado de aquel pay da una ligera sonrisa por el dulce sabor de este y comienza a comer mas relajada mientras chico bestia veía satisfecho el hecho que lo disfrutara paso unos cuantos minutos ya raven estaba por terminar pero para * 

Raven: porque haces esto?¿?¿

Cb: no quería que te murieras de hambre anda ya falta poco

*raven mira imposible otro bocado mas*

Raven: no gracias ya estoy satisfecha, muy llena a decir verdad (mira la decepción de chico bestia)

*raven solo baja la mirada y le llega una idea a la mente*

Raven: es delicioso el pay no lo quieres probar?¡?

*chico bestia se sorprendió y aun que supiera que solo quería que se acabara para que el ya se fuera *

Cb: yo ham…no se raven

Raven: vamos yo estoy llena y no quisiera desperdiciar la comida (acercando le plato de pay a chico bestia*

*chico bestia no se negó lo tomo y se lo acabo de un solo gran, gran, gran, gran, gran bocado aunque resbalara con gran dificultad por su garganta, raven se quedo impactada *

Cb: (eructando) Agr….delicioso

Raven: de que me querías hablar?¡?¡

Cb: ho….si por poco y lo olvido sabemos que no puedes ( nota a raven algo tristeza) tu ya sabes pero lo que vengo a decirte que no tienes que dejar el equipo si no quieres y además yo no quisiera que dejaras el equipo *interrumpido*

Raven: chico bestia mírame que puedo hacer yo sin mis poderes no soy nada mas que….

Cb: mas que?'?

Raven: una simple chica que no sabe lo que hará…

Cb: robin no tenia poderes y llego lejos además no eres una simple chica eres tu raven la mas fuerte entre todas las chicas que e conocido y me a pateado el trasero y no eres tan indefensa ahora, sabes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo solo tienes que refinarlo y es todo

*raven se levanta de golpe de su cama quedándose agobiada e inmóvil con una mirada confundida chico bestia hizo a un lado su temor de ser golpeado por ella e invade su espacio personal como siempre dándole un abrazo*

Cb: raven solo piénsalo te necesitamos mas de lo que tu crees con poderes o sin ellos eres grande solo importa lo que se llevas dentro para hacer lo correcto eso hace un héroe o una heroína

*raven parecía no asimilar lo que ocurría pero solo escucho las palabras de chico bestia ya que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, mientras tanto en ese instante star y cyborg iban llegado a la habitación de raven pues se habían preguntado como seguía pero vieron la puerta destrozada y a chico bestia abrazándola pero aun a si entraron a la oscura habitación*

Star: amiga raven veo que estas mejor (un poco sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa)

*raven y chico bestia al escuchar a star voltea a ver a sus compañeros y chico bestia se separa de raven lentamente *

Raven: si star chico bestia me dijo lo que piensan de mi situación y e tomado una decisión

Cyborg: y cual es rae..?¡

*chico bestia la miro con gran temor pues se esperaba lo peor, raven solo respiro hondo*

Rave: me quedare con o sin poderes, no hay necesidad de ellos si no lo que se lleva dentro para hacer lo correcto (mirando a chico bestia)

Cyborg: me alegra que te quedes no se que haríamos sin ti pero si se lo que aremos juntos los 4 se que es un poco tarde pero entrenaremos para que entrenen varios músculos que ni siquiera saben que tienen vamos gimnasio (alzando un brazo victorioso)

*todos sale corriendo de la habitación algo entusiasmados pero raven detiene a chico bestia leda un brazo*

Cb: raven?

Raven: gracias. (Con una ligera sonrisa que apenas se nota)

Cb: para eso somos los amigos

*los dos se miraban hasta*

Raven: ham…cb. Vayámonos (chico bestia se sacudió la cabeza y asienta con la cabeza)

*los dos salen corriendo detrás de sus compañeros…..mientras tanto en otra parte alejada de la cuidad de jump city se encontraba entrenando un joven como castigo de errores pasados con su maestro cuerpo a cuerpo aunque se supone que hay una alianza entre ellos parecía una batalla épica entre dos rivales a un que en teoría era a si * 

Slade: vamos no puedes superar ese golpe aprendiz

*robin aprieta los dientes después de recuperarse del golpe pasado ataca directamente a la garganta de slale presionando y este se sofoca y cae al suelo mientras robin solo observa pues sabia que se recuperaría pronto pero al ver que no se reponía se acerca pero es derribado apenas se da cuenta slade estaba sobre el, slade tenia sus rodillas sobre los ante brazos de robin y este no podría moverse y mucho menos defenderse slade siendo el dominante empieza a golpear a robin en el rostro barias veces hasta que slade se levanta por voluntad y mira fijamente al joven que yace tendido en el suelo*

Slade: espero que no vuelva a suceder te doy mis conocimientos pero no los usas correctamente das lastima que te sirva de lección nunca confíes en nadie ya termino esta sesión

*robin escupía sangre estando a gatas en el suelo en un intento inútil de ponerse de pie pero aun sigue algo mareado por tantos golpes slade ya lo avía dejado solo pero este mejor se recuesta en el suelo don de antes estaba unos momento pero esta vez pensaba y recordaba aquella joven que lastimo para que no pudiese usar sus poderes pero al instante ve los ojos de esmeralda de la chica pelirroja y por un momento se imagina besando a esa chica y esto le produce una cálida sonrisa para después desvanecer, mientras tanto en la torre starfire se encuentra en su cama pero despierta de golpe por una extraña sensación de preocupación y un pequeño roce en los labios esta se lleva 2 dedos y delicada mente los toca imaginado que robin la besaba pero las lagrimas no avisan ya estaban recorriendo sus mejillas*

Star: es solo otro sueño (secando sus lagrimas)… robin porque me dejaste?¡ creí que cumplirías tu promesa de estar conmigo para siempre…

*baja la mirada al suelo pero ve aquella fotografía que veía con tristeza desde el dia en que dijo adiós a su amado recordando con tristeza ese bello momento en el parque, coje la foto y la deja en su buró para luego salir de su habitación y recorrer los oscuros pasillos y llegar a la vieja habitación de robin entra a la habitación que tantas veces visito antes por las noches en compañía de robin, donde tantas veces fue su ya, ahora donde tantas veces refugia de la realidad por la su gran perdida e imaginar que esta con su amado al acostarse en la cama de este*

Star: por lo menos aquí esa toda tu esencia (acurrucándose en la almohada en aquella cama)

* al dia siguiente raven se levanto muy temprano mas de lo costumbre pero esta vez seria diferente su rutina pues entrenaría físicamente como le enseñaron desde pequeña y lo que aprendió de su viejo líder , raven duro horas tantas como le fue posible al terminar decidió meditar para descansar el cuerpo al terminar con la meditación decide ver la hora  
El viejo reloj marcaba 6:45 Am raven sonríe y decide ir a su habitación pero al recorrer los pasillos aun vacios nota que la habitación de starfire se encontraba abierta pero al entrar no la encuentra y con un ligero temor recorre los pasillos nuevamente y llega a la habitación de robin abre la puerta y la encuentra acostada en la cama de robin como tantas veces abrasando la marioneta que tenia parentesco con su amado con una mirada triste se acerca a la cama y se sienta, starfire siente el subimiento de la cama y abre los ojos rápidamente*

Raven: star de nuevo aquí?

Star: raven ( abrazándola y entre sollozos) aquí es donde siento que sigue aquí

Raven: (separa a star de ella) star se que para ti es algo significativo este lugar esta cama (tomando su mano) pero ya es hora de que no vengas a este lugar solo te lastimas mas

Star: raven aquí me entrege completamente a el no me pidas que renuncie a el

* Raven la abraza esta vez mientras star lloraba sobre su hombro, las dos salieron juntas después de haber hablado*

Raven: espero que te repongas pronto a robin no le gustaría saber que estas a si

Star: lo intentare raven (dándole una tierna sonría )

*recorrían los pasillos hasta que le cruzo una idea star FIRE*

Star: ho…raven si preparamos el desayuno juntas?..por favor creo que seria entretenido y darles una supresa a cyborg y el chico bestia

*raven en ese momento no le negaría nada pues sabia que ella se pone de buen humor al cocinar su comida tradicional o algunas recetas que aprendió a través de los años en la tierra*¨

Raven: esta bien star hagámoslo pero no hagas ruido podrías despertarlos

Star: claro

*raven y star van a la cocina y empiezan a cocinar guafles que era lo único que perfeccionaron juntas tiempo atrás y sabían que a los chicos les gustarían…mientras en la habitación de chico bestia se veía aun dormido fruncía el seño por aquello que veía en sus sueños veía a todos sus amigos caídos y heridos a sus pies pero no podía moverse y en un intento desesperado por moverse cae a un vació para después despertar en el suelo*

Cb: Nooo!...(sudando) vaya que fue eso, eso, eso fue horrible no me acuerdo de lo que soñe T,T pero no me gusto nada

*un aroma seductor entra sin avisar a la habitación de chico bestia lo toma y lo azota hasta que lo embriaga por su esencia y una fiesta de aromas celebraba en su nariz *

Cb: mmmm….que es eso huele delicioso (saliendo de su habitación siguiendo el rastro)

*chico bestia sin darse cuenta llego a la mesa y al parecer ya lo esperaban*

Cyborg: (tragando un bocado) que bien que llegas bestita ya me lo iba acabar todo

Star: hoo… pequeño amigo bestia toma tu ración (entregándole su plato repleto de guafles)

*pero antes de que chico bestia pueda probar un bocado suena la alarma estrepitosamente y salen del comedor a si a la misión el centro de la ciudad era atacado por varios robots de la legión de slade dirigidos por robin destruyendo el cada edificio estratégico donde hay mas personas y por si fuera broma comenzaron a destruir la pizzería justo cuando los 4 titanes llegaban*

Cb: Noooooooooooo!...la pizzería era nuestro lugar favorito

Robin: lo se (posando su mano en el hombro del joven verde)

*chico bestia retira el la mano de robin y comienza por tratar de darle un golpe pero este lo esquiva y da una orden para que todos los robots no solo atacaban a los titanes si no a la población robin desapareció mientras los titanes tenían problemas contra aquel ejercito de robots pues eran mas de mil contra ellos 4 pero no solo peligraban sus vidas si no los que estaban a su alrededor, cada titán luchaba contra mas de diez robots ala vez y tratando de ayudar a las personas que yacían cerca, star destruía un robort mientras que otro atacaba a una mujer y a un niño pequeño star enviste a al robot mientras la mujer corría por su vida mientras que se detiene para ver como a star la atacaban dos robots mas*

Mujer: espera voy a ayudarte (tomando una barra que ese encontraba en el suelo)

*la mujer corre desesperadamente a ayudar ala joven, con la barra golpea a un de los robots con tal fuerza que le rompe el brazo de este pero el robot pone su atención a si a ella olvidándose de star cuando el robot se disponía atacar a la mujer una luz verde lo destruye, la mujer aun aturdida voltea a ver quien le ayudo al ver que era la misma jovencita la abraza y la besa en la mejilla*

Mujer: te agradezco que me hallas salvado otra vez (retirándose de star y tomando a su pequeño)

Star: yo le agradezco por ayudarme (con una amplia sonrisa)

*en ese momento una explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban*

Star: le recomiendo que salga de la ciudad lo mas pronto posible

Muejer: no podemos nos quedamos sin auto

*star que do pensativa pero se le ocurrió llevar a la mujer y a su pequeño a las afueras de la ciudad, al dejar a la mujer segura se retira al campo de batalla pero cuando llega fue derribada desde los aires al estrellarse trata de reponerse lo mas pronto posible al ponerse de pie sus ojos se envuelven de furia al ver que era el joven que destruyo la torre al robar el arma de Pandora *

Star: tu otra vez ¡!!.....

Robin: vaya esa no era la impresión que esperaba (poniéndose en poción de ataque)

Star: apuesto que no esperaba esto (arrojándole starbols en cuanto lo dijo)

*robin los esquiva con agilidad pero en cuanto voltea haber donde estaba la pelirroja es envestido por ella asiéndolo chocar contra un edificio al anticiparse el humo star tomo de nuevo al chico que envistió pero sus ojos se agrandaron con un brillo terrible en lagrimas al ver al joven sin mascara que estaba inconsciente *

Star: no puede ser (alejándose de el dando unos pasos atrás)

*mientras tanto raven estaba cerca de ser atacado por cinco un rayo azul se libro de dos pero los restantes no dudaron en atacar ala chica de piel gris quien lucho ágil y fuerte hasta destruirlos *

Raven: gracias cyborg

Cyborg: no hay de qué (destruyendo a dos robots con su cañón)

*en un momento se vieron rodeados por diez robots *

Cyborg: de donde salen tantos

Raven: eso es lo de menos

*los dos comenzaron a luchar mientras tanto chico bestia estaba luchando contra otros robots pero se detiene ayudar a anciano que estaba atrapado en su auto por otros y debajo de escombros*

Cb: espere en un momento lo sacare de allí (convirtiéndose en pie grande y quitando los escombros y autos)  
*el anciano se veía asustado u apuntaba detrás del chico verde*

Anciano: cuidado (an señalando)

Cb:?¡?¡

¨*al voltear es golpeado por un robot esto hizo que el chico cayera pero al levantarse para continuar con la pelea se ve rodeado por mas robots que apenas se podrían contar (no se preocupen son unos 30) chico bestia al verse rodeado se convierte en tirano saurio rex y les da un golpe con su cola deshaciéndose de la mayoría, solo quedaban 5 pero se transformo en la bestia deslazándolos sin piedad como si desquitara toda su furia solo el anciano miraba asustadizo detrás del volante, cuando chico bestia acabo con sus rivales cae al piso al ver esto el anciano ve que puede salir ya que el chico había quitado lo que lo apresaba en su ato bajo escombros y se acerca al joven*

Anciano: chico estas bien?¡?¡ ( moviéndolo un poco con ambas manos)

*el anciano al ver que no reaccionaba lo jala hasta un edificio que estaba tras de ellos, al entra el anciano se quita su saco lo dobla de tal manera para que le sirviera de almohada al joven, el anciano toma una silla cercana y se sienta pero en cuanto lo hizo por unas de las ventanas ve a una joven encapuchada de color azul cree reconocerla Sale despavorido de su refugio a si a la chica*

Anciano: señorita espere tengo a su amigo

*la joven voltea a ver aquel anciano*

Raven: a mi amigo?

Anciano: si su compañero verde que se transforma en animales

*los ojos de la chica se agrandaron*

Raven: chico bestia donde esta?¡?

Anciano: sígame

*el anciano conduce a raven donde se encontraba chico bestia tendido en el piso raven corrió a si a el en cuanto lo vio allí en el piso *

Anciano: esto me recuerda cuando conocí a mi esposa en la guerra yo estaba herido ella era una enfermera que vino ayudarme sin importarle quien era

Raven: (le da una ligera sonrisa) gracias por ayudar a mi amigo

Anciano: no es nada ustedes harían lo mismo por cualquier persona de esta ciudad

*raven lo revisaba por si tuviera una herida abierta en alguna parte del cuerpo de su verde amigo, al ver que no había heridas tan graves decide moverlo para que vuelva en si*

Raven: chico bestia (moviéndolo suavemente)

*mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad star seguía impactada por la identidad del joven con el que estaba peliando y ahora se encontraba inconsciente ante sus pies en ese instante arrasaron tantos recuerdos de robin y de star que vivieron juntos e incluso la primera vez que vio el rostro desnudo de robin que quedo grabado en su memoria por mas de una vez en las diferentes ocasiones que lo vio tal y como era se levanta temerosa y se acerca con cautela para ver mejor el rostro de ese chico mientras que en su mente trataba de convencerse que no era el que solo era una mas de sus elisiones o espejismos que mas de una vez le jugo su mente pero al tomar la cara y verla minuciosamente *

Star: esto es imposible, no puede ser es robin pero como si el esta muerto (llevándose las manos a su cabeza por la alta confusión)

*star estaba en shock no sabia si lo que veía era cierto y se preguntaba que es lo que debería hacer ahora*

Star: ese no puede ser robin el murió y le hicimos un tributo a su honor y si es un clon? Y si slade formo un ejercito con el adn de robin? (lo decía histéricamente)

*starfire tomo una gran roca con ambas manos*

Star: pues si es a si creo que será más fácil eliminarte ahora (viendo al joven inconsciente)

*cuando star estaba apunto de dejar caer la roca sobre el joven este susurraba inconsciente*

Robin: star….s-ss-tarfire

*star arroja la roca a otra dirección al escuchar esto*

Star: robin de verdad eres tu ¿¡?¡ (con lagrimas en los ojos mientras cojee al chico entre sus brazos)

Robin: s-tar

*star lo abraza con mas fuerza *

Star: nunca creí que volverías a mi eres tu …………..pero que te hecho tengo que curarte

*lo carga entre sus brazos y vuela a si a la torre mientras tanto cyborg luchaba contra unos cuantos robots sin ningún problema y al acaba con sus rivales nota algo que le llama la atención en los brazos de una de ellos al examinarlo se da cuenta de que tiene su tecnología de bajo del uniforme y sonríe victorioso y toma su comunicador *

Cyborg: llamando a todos los titanes raven, star, cb contesten

* el mensaje llego al comunicador de raven quien contesta rápidamente*

Raven: aquí raven que sucede cyborg?¡?¡ ( alado de cb. Y el anciano que lo acompañaba)

Cyborg: raven vuelvan a la torre no sabes donde estén cb. Y star¡?¡?¡

Raven: (toma aire) chico bestia esta aquí inconsciente y no se donde pueda estar starfire

Cyborg: como que inconsciente se encuentra bien?¡?¿

Raven: al parecer fue un simple desmayo en cuanto vuelva en si regresaremos

Cyborg: tratare de comunicarme con star les tengo buenas noticias (con una amplia sonrisa victoriosa)

*raven corta la comunicación algo confusa y mira preocupada a chico bestia el anciano se acerca a ella *

Anciano: descuida se encontrara bien (saca un pequeño frasco) esto lo aprendí en el ejercito

*el anciano poso el diminuto frasco por la nariz de chico bestia quien se levanto de un solo golpe y cubriéndose la nariz*

Cb: pero que rayos es eso?¡?¡

*chico bestia reconoce al anciano que estaba allí era el mismo que se supone que ayudaría*

Cb: usted pero como salió de allí y que hago aquí?¡?¡

*raven se acerca junto al anciano y chico bestia al darse cuenta de la presencia de raven se acerca gustoso e ignorando por completo las dudas que tenia de lo que hubiese pasado*

Cb: pero que haces aquí?

*el anciano se acerca un poco haciendo una pequeña insinuación con la garganta (como toz) *

Anciano: cuando acabaste con los robots te desmayaste y como si pudiste liberar la entrada de mi auto fui ayudarle

*raven sonríe ligeramente*

Raven: mientras que yo pasaba por aquí en busca de heridos este hombre me dijo que estabas aquí

Cb: hoooooooo…a si que yo termine siendo la damisela en peligro?¡?

Anciano: ja….me párese que si hijo

Cb: pero que rayos era ese olor tan fetito

*pregunto desafiante al anciano*

Anciano: en verdad quieres saber (acercándole el frasco)

Cb: ok…..ya entendí no lo quiero saber

Raven: le agradezco que cuidara de el chico bestia pero tenemos que irnos de aquí a habido muchas explosiones muy cercanas podría ser este lugar inestable

Cb: podríamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro con la policía que esta desalojando a las personas

*en anciano asienta con la cabeza ambos chicos llevan al anciano a las afueras de la ciudad al llegar ya estaba apunto de partir un grupo en un camión brindado pero una anciana bajo desesperadamente y grita un nombre*

Anciana: logan por aquí logan..(Agitando su brazo con lagrimas en los ojos)

*el anciano logan que era acompañado por los jóvenes fue corriendo a ella al oír su nombre, al llegar con su compañera esta le abraza tiernamente*

Anciana: me tenías preocupada por un momento creí que….

: no digas eso Lucy ya sabes que jure que estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte (dándole un tierno beso"ya saben como se venlos viejitos de tiernos")

*al terminar el beso volteo con los chicos y agito el brazo en señal de agradecimiento ambos correspondieron de igual manera pero el anciano grito con todas sus fuerzas*

: cuida la chica como ella cuido de ti chico..

*cb. Solo le serio aquel anciano para darle gusto, ambos chicos dieron media vuelta y siguieron su rumbo caminando*

Cb: a si que cuidaste de mi?

Raven: vamos no te lo tomaras enserio logan

Cb: co-c-o-como lo sabes?

Raven: después de haber sabido que no te gustaba el nombre de garfield investigue otra alternativa y además cuando escuchaste el nombre de aquel anciano note como se ensancharon tus ojos de emoción…

Cb: vaya eso es verdad pero es mejor que inventar el nombre de rachel roth para tu visa de biblioteca ja………. 

*raven solo lo miro un poco molesta *

Raven: déjate bromas tenemos que irnos a la torre lo mas pronto posible si ojala pudiera….(muy desanimada)

*cb..lo noto al instante se transformo en pterosaurios (si el maldito dinosaurio con alas) se eleva y con sus garras tumo a raven de sus brazos sin avisarle logrando de esta gran hazaña que raven gritara y a si llamando la atención de los robots que yacían en el suelo mientras volaban sobre la ciudad y comienzan a disparar a los chicos *

Raven: ten cuidado cb. No me vayas a soltar es muy alto (mientras cb. Esquivaba los múltiples disparos)

*mientras tanto cyborg llego a la torre se acerca rápidamente a la computadora y empieza a monitorear la cuidad dándose cuanta de que tan grabe era el problema pero sonrió ampliamente recordando que la victoria esta en sus entrañas*

Cyborg: el arma Pandora fue diseñada como cualquier arma para traer desastre al mundo pero nunca se dijo de que lado es el que perjudicara ja…….esto fue lo que me dijo una vez mi padre y yo se cual lado es el que se beneficiara….

*cyborg para de razonar consigo mismo al escuchar que alguien llego y estaba en la puerta principal de la sala al darse vuelta ve que es starfire con robin el aprendiz de slade y esto le sorprende mucho*

Cyborg: star? Que haces con ese tipo es el aprendiz de slade, quien destruyo nuestra casa hace dias es….

Star: es robin..

Cyborg: (baja la mirada con tristeza) star ese no puede ser robin (acercándose a ella)

*pero la mirada de cyborg cambio al ver el rostro de el joven que yacía en los brazos de su amiga pues al igual que ella vio ese mismo rostro mas de una vez alzo su brazo para verificar si era robin pues sus ojos no podían creerlo que robin estaba vivo*

Cyborg: según esto si es robin pero no caeré en otra trampa (sacando su cañón y apuntándole a este)

Star: que piensas hacer cyborg?...no le hagas nada por favor no soportaría perderlo 2 veces

*star rápidamente al ver cyborg no cesaría vuela a la enfermería y deja a robin en una de las camillas, al instante en que lo dejo cyborg se acerca y ve con desprecio a aquel joven*

Cyborg: star el no puede ser robin nosotros ya lo enterramos aquí mismo en la isla podría ser un clon o que se yo

*star solo apretaba los puños lo mas que podía y retenía las grimas pero en un arranque se echa a llorar al suelo*

Star: cyborg por favor no lo hagas yo se que es robin yo lo se, no me hagas esto ya mi corazón no puede mas yo siempre supe que estaba vivo y ahora que lo veo y puedo salvarlo no me lo arrebates otra vez…(entre sollozos)

Cyborg: star ya no puedo confiar en nadie

Star: estas diciendo que no confías en mi?¡

Cyborg: no es lo que quiero decir no puedo confiar en alguien que no sea ustedes mi equipo y mis amigos

Star: en ese caso confía en mi …solo quizás lo que enterramos fue un clon de robin y si este es el verdadero?¡?

*cyborg desvió la mirada de los ojos de jade de su amiga para ver al mal nacido que estaba en la camilla con la posibilidad de que no lo mate*

Cyborg: ok….pequeña no lo are veremos que tiene y si es el verdadero esta bien pero si no lo es o si intenta algo yo mismo lo matare

*cyborg resignado por los ruegos de su amiga revisa a su paciente mal nacido..mientras raven y chico bestia esquivaban los ataques pero lograron herir a chico bestia y esto provoco que no pudiera conservar su forma de pterosaurios haciendo los caer desde muy alto antes de caer chico bestia recordó lo que el anciano le dijo que cuidara de raven como ella cuido de el..Entonces como pudo abrazo a raven y se convierte en oso para que ambos no se lastimaran, raven se aferra de el para finalmente caer aparentemente dentro de un viejo almacén*

Raven y cb: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*los robots al ver que el objetivo se desplomo muy cerca de donde estaban se ponen en su búsqueda para asegurarse de que no hayan sobrevivido al ataque….mientras dentro del almacén entre escombros (por que se supone que atravesaron el techo viejo y muy mal deteriorado ) raven despierta con un gran dolor en la cabeza aparente ente se golpeo para después llevarse la mano a ella y tocar la zona donde tenia un dolor punzante y ver que tenia una pequeña herida no tan grabe pero al pensar porque no murió de esa caída muy alta recuerda que chico bestia se transformo en oso y quizás el la amortiguo y trata de ponerse de pie pese al ligero mareo para buscar a su amigo*

Raven: chico bestia ¿? (cayendo al piso)

*raven a un en el piso busca a su amigo aun que ya se sintiera que iba a desvanecer ya que su visión se tornaba nublada pero logra verlo*

Raven: chico bestia eres tu? (acercándose a gatas y lo comienza a mover)

*raven cierra los ojos y agita la cabeza tratando de que ella misma reaccionara*

Raven: vamos chico bestia hay que salir de aquí pronto vendían (lo decía moviéndolo y ve correr sangre en su costado izquierdo y se aparta un poco por el susto)

Raven: vamos logan (llorando) vamos se fuerte

*raven se quita su capa y la rasga para que esta pasara por vendas para retener la sangre, lo levanta a 90° para vendarlo y acomodarlo en sus piernas mientras que ella misma se preguntaba que aria*

Raven: no puedo hacer nada soy tan inútil solo puedo ir por ayuda pero si lo dejo solo vendrán por el y no puedo moverlo como para cargarlo ¿Qué are? (llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza)

*raven sintio algo sobre su cabeza su al instante que supo era un arma y se vio rodeada al instante de robots y un soldado*

Soldado: yo te diré que es lo que puedes hacer niñita te levantaras de allí le disparare a tu verde amigo y tal vez me divierta contigo y después te dispare a la cabeza o me equivoco (mientras obligaba a raven levantarse del suelo jalándole el pelo)

*raven al estar de pie golpea al soldado este se enfurece y la arroja con el chico bestia*

Soldado: perra ya veras disparen (dando una señal con el brazo)

*raven solo serró los ojos esperando que los rayos atravesaran sus cuerpos y morir pero se vio rodeada por un aura negra para después sus ojos se tornaran negros y partiera en dos a los robots y sus armas el soldado solo miro pasmado a raven que se acercaba de una forma un tanto diabólica *

Raven: aun a si quieres divertirte conmigo ¿¡?¡ 

*el soldado acorralado en la pared solo esperaba su final pero en un intento desesperado le dispara con una arma raven no la pudo esquivar rozándole el brazo (un poco mas abajo del hombro) raven pierde el control de si misma y de sus poderes y atraviesa a ese hombre con un barrote que, raven cae al piso de la impresión nunca antes había lastimado a alguien y ve como el hombre se retuerce de dolor como una cucaracha y escupe sangre con una mirada suplicante raven se acerca al soldado pero este ya esta muerto rave entra una especie de shok pero reacciona al escuchar un gemido de chico bestia y se dirige de nuevo a ver a chico bestia*

Raven: chico bestia? (moviéndolo un poco)

Cb: (un quejido) haa..Rae.. 

Raven: chuusss…no hables de jame ver (retirando el vendaje para ver que la herida no paraba de sangrar)

Cb: como estoy doc…

*raven quiso disimular la impresión del sangrado*

Raven: de maravilla...chico bestia.

Cb: m?

Raven: cuéntame unos de tus chistes mientras trato de ayudarte que sea gracioso y largo he?

Cb: claro había una vez un hombre que…..(desvaneció)

*raven se asusto mucho al ver que se desvaneció no le sorprendía pues había perdido ya mucha sangre*

Raven: (moviendo al cb.) no te escucho vamos (mientras presionaba con mas fuerza)

Cb: o pero y entonces el hombre le pregunta a su perro (volviendo a desvanecer)

Raven: no lo hagas vamos Quiero saber mas (llorando)

*de repente raven recordó que su poder avía vuelto pero no sabia si podría curar a chico bestia pues era una herida muy grande*

Raven: tiene que funcionar es la única forma (presiona con mas fuerza y concentra su aura curativa en esa herida)

*raven mientras reúne toda su fuerza para curar a su amigo comienza a tener recuerdos con el y los monjes y cuando aun vivía en hazar y le viene a la memoria de que si trataba de curar una herida grande y si no se tenia las fuerzas suficiente tal vez moriría*

Raven: si llegara a pasar eso por lo menos abría hecho algo con mi vida y además la pase muy bien con mis amigos a si que no tengo nada que lamentar (mientras miraba la herida ya estaba serrando y dejaba desangrar)

*raven se sentía muy agotada pero a un la herida no serraba por completo faltaba un poco mas *

Raven: (llorando) si fuera mas fuerte tal vez te hubiera protegido y no estarías aquí agonizando (raven pensaba constantemente: si fuera mas fuerte si tuviera el poder)

*raven da un grito desesperado y con eso libera todo el poder que le quedaba y era tanto el poder que la alejo de chico bestia para finalmente ver que la herida sano completamente mientras sus ojos se cierran lentamente…no paso mucho tiempo para que una voz la despertara*

Cb: raven! (mientras a agitaba)

Raven: chico bestia?..Estas bien?...(decía sorprendida)

Cb: claro mejor que nunca (ofreciéndole la mano para que pusiera de pie)

*raven tomo la mano pero luego la soltó para caer al mismo lugar*

Raven: perdón estoy agotada pero no lo entiendo no mori?¡?

Cb: de que estas hablando?¡'

Raven: nada olvidalo…

Cb: en ese caso yo te cargo (llevándola a sus brazos para después convertirse en elefante y subirla a su lomo)

*raven no se resistió a nada ya que aun estaba confundida de lo que realmente paso para darse cuenta después de que no estaba lejos de la torre*

Raven: mira ya falta poco para llegar cb..

*cb..solo respondió como un trope-ton y partió enseguida…mientras tanto en la torre cyborg se preguntaba por los chicos ya que hace una horas les había llamado y solo podía esperar lo peor pero por otro lado dudaba y temía que fuera cierto que el sujeto de allí fuese robin pues ya no sabia que pensar veía a starfire tan llena de esperanza en que fuera el robin pero el esta listo para disparar hasta que escucho entrar a alguien a la sala*

Cyborg: espera aquí star iré a ver (sacando su cañón)

*al llegar a la sala cautelosamente ve que son sus compañeros*

Cyborg: se encuentran bien hace horas que los llame

Cb: tuvimos problemas en el camino no es a si raven (dándole un leve codazo)

*raven de repente vivo en sus ojos la imagen del hombre que mato y desmaya*

Cb: raven!!..cyborg ayúdame aguanta raven…

*ambos llevaron a raven a la enfermería y starfire se acerca aterrada al ver a raven en tan mal estado, cyborg empieza hacer varios chequeos y estudios e incluso le tuvo que brindar oxigeno ya que no mostraba ni una señal de vida y uso los electrodos de rescate y mostró una reacción satisfactoria para todos, pero chico bestia se asombra al ver que en otras de las camillas estaba el aprendiz de slade pero no le toma interés pues era mas importante su amiga ahora después de varios intentos raven ya estaba fuera de peligro critico pero aun estaba en riesgo de caer de nuevo pero le brindaron un tanque de oxigeno y revisaban su pulso y temperatura ya que todo podía pasar*

Cyborg: bien solo el tiempo nos dirá si sobrevive hoy

Cb: como "si sobrevive"¡?¡ uses ese tono no me gusta nada

Starfire: cb. Todos estamos preocupados por ella por favor nos angusties mas

Cb: ok me calmare y esperare a que ver si sobrevive y que aquel el sujeto la mate cuando el se sienta mejor he que te párese?

Star: el sujeto de haya es robin y no te preocupes no le ara nada porque si intenta algo yo misma lo ma…(para al escuchar pequeños quejidos de robin)

*mientras los otros dos titanes se prepara para cualquier cosa, star vuela fugas a la camilla de este que al parecer ya estaba por despertar*

Star: robin…despierta por favor …vamos

*robin frunce el seño y abre los ojos lentamente*

Robin: star?.....eres tu que me paso?¡?(sentándose en la camilla)

*star no respondía a ninguna pregunta solo lo miraba con los ojos empapados*

Robin: star que te pasa? Haaaa….(llevándose las manos a la cabeza) mi cabeza  
Que me paso?..

*star solo lo abraza mientras cyborg le apunta a robin desde su lugar*

Cyborg: muy bien mas vale que respondas chico quien eres tu? si no quieres que te pulverice

*robin solo mira sorprendido de la reacción de sus amigos*

Cb: star hazte a un lado no sabemos lo que pueda pasar (mientras star obedece)

Robin: que les pasa amigos? (Mientras como un golpe de la cruda realidad le viene ala mente los posibles recuerdos que paso durante todos esos meses)

*robin solo miro aterrado sus manos y viendo que era verdad lo que vio en su cabeza que estaba vestido como aprendiz de slade incluso recordó cuando afrento a star antes de desvanecer*

Robin: no puede ser (envolviéndose con sus brazos a si mismo) NO…no puede ser como fui capas no no, (llorando)

*los dos titanes varones se dieron cuenta de que si era robin…mientras parecía estar en shock por todo lo que su cabeza le revelo..star intento acercarse a el pero este se alejaba de ella bruscamente *

Star: pero robin espera no hay problema te perdonamos (forzando a robin para después abrazarlo)

Robin: soy un mostro hice tantas cosas malas incluso a raven que ella es como mi hermana y donde esta??DONDE ESTA??¡?

Cb: raven esta aquí en esta camilla

Star: robin no estas bien iremos a tu habitación para que te calme y luego veras a raven ok?

*star conducía a robin a su habitación al llegar allí entraron a la oscura habitación robin solo se acerco a su escritorio *

Robin: star que fue lo que paso en el tiempo en el que no estuve aquí?

Star: robin por donde empiezo fue devastador…

Robin: por favor cuéntamelo todo debo saber

*star le conto todo lo que paso en su ausencia hasta lo de su ceremonia de despedida*

Robin: star podrías dejarme solo por favor…

Star: pero ro…

Robin: por favor star necesito pensar

*star resignada pasa a un lado de el y vio a robin con la mirada baja, vacía y no resiste el abrazarlo*

Star: robin no me importa el mal que hallas hecho de forma inconsciente o consiente solo quiero que sepas que lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado no importa el camino que tomes no soportaría estar lejos de ti…

*robin al escuchar esto corresponde el abrazo y se separa para estar frente a al rostro de star y besarla*

Robin: gracias por creer en mi y lamento haberte hecho sufrir...pero ahora necesito pensar

*star sale de la habitación algo cabizbaja pues a parecer no era fácil de que saliera de su encierro como en otras tantas situaciones pero se percata de que no esta sola*

Star: amigo cyborg (lo abraza)

Cyborg: ya…star el esta con nosotros no se que le ocurrió pero el es nuestro amigo sin importar lo que nos hizo lo queremos

Star: eso quiere decir que no le aras nada?¡?¿ y que puede quedarse?¡?¿

Cyborg: eso depende de el no se si quisiera volver conociendo debe estar pensando que no merese otra oportunidad

Star: si supongo que es lo que esta haciendo en este preciso momento solo necesita estar solo por unos minutos verdad?¡

Cyborg: star esto no es como las otras veces que en 5 minutos se le olvida si no esto es mucho mas grave y has hablado con el?

Star: si me conto todo (apretando los puños al recordar lo que le revelo robin)

Cyborg: me podrías contar todo necesito saber para ayudarte a levantarle los ánimos y creo que tendremos que hablar con chico bestia

Star: porque?

Cyborg: tal parce que esta molesto con lo que paso con raven desde que perdió sus poderes

Stra: ya veo solo espero que robin decida quedarse con el equipo  
* star le cuenta con detalle lo que robin vivió estos meses…mientras en la enfermería chico bestia miraba angustiado a raven*

Cb : raven que fue lo que te paso? (tomo la mano de raven y en un suspiro cierra los ojos)

*cb. Al cerrar los ojos vio el cuadro en el los dos fueron atacados desde tierra hasta caer en el almacén (aquí una pequeña reseña del texto anterior)

mientras dentro del almacén entre escombros…raven despierta con un gran dolor en la cabeza aparente ente se golpeo para después llevarse la mano a ella y tocar la zona donde tenia un dolor punzante y ver que tenia una pequeña herida no tan grabe pero al pensar porque no murió de esa caída muy alta recuerda que chico bestia se transformo en oso y quizás el la amortiguo y trata de ponerse de pie pese al ligero mareo para buscar a su amigo*

Raven: chico bestia ¿? (cayendo al piso)

*raven a un en el piso busca a su amigo aun que ya se sintiera que iba a desvanecer ya que su visión se tornaba nublada pero logra verlo*

Raven: chico bestia eres tu? (acercándose a gatas y lo comienza a mover)

*raven cierra los ojos y agita la cabeza tratando de que ella misma reaccionara*

Raven: vamos chico bestia hay que salir de aquí pronto vendían (lo decía moviéndolo y ve correr sangre en su costado izquierdo y se aparta un poco por el susto)

Raven: vamos logan (llorando) vamos se fuerte

*raven se quita su capa y la rasga para que esta pasara por vendas para retener la sangre, lo levanta a 90° para vendarlo y acomodarlo en sus piernas mientras que ella misma se preguntaba que aria*

Raven: no puedo hacer nada soy tan inútil solo puedo ir por ayuda pero si lo dejo solo vendrán por el y no puedo moverlo como para cargarlo ¿Qué are? (llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza)

*raven sintió algo sobre su cabeza supo al instante que era un arma y se vio rodeada al instante de robots y un soldado*

Soldado: yo te diré que es lo que puedes hacer niñita te levantaras de allí le disparare a tu verde amigo y tal vez me divierta contigo y después te dispare a la cabeza o me equivoco (mientras obligaba a raven levantarse del suelo jalándole el pelo)

*raven al estar de pie golpea al soldado este se enfurece y la arroja con el chico bestia*

Soldado: perra ya veras disparen (dando una señal con el brazo)

*raven solo serró los ojos esperando que los rayos atravesaran sus cuerpos y morir pero se vio rodeada por un aura negra para después sus ojos se tornaran negros y partiera en dos a los robots y sus armas el soldado solo miro pasmado a raven que se acercaba de una forma un tanto débilmente diabólica *

Raven: aun a si quieres divertirte conmigo ¿¡?¡

*el soldado acorralado en la pared solo esperaba su final pero en un intento desesperado le dispara con una arma raven no la pudo esquivar rozándole el brazo (un poco mas abajo del hombro) raven pierde el control de si misma y de sus poderes y atraviesa a ese hombre con un barrote que, raven cae al piso de la impresión nunca antes había lastimado a alguien y ve como el hombre se retuerce de dolor como una cucaracha y escupe sangre con una mirada suplicante raven se acerca al soldado pero este ya esta muerto rave entra una especie de shok pero reacciona al escuchar un gemido de chico bestia y se dirige de nuevo a ver a chico bestia*

Raven: chico bestia? (moviéndolo un poco)

Cb: (un quejido) haa..rae..

Raven: chuusss…no hables de jame ver (retirando el vendaje para ver que la herida no paraba de sangrar)

Cb: como estoy doc…

Raven: de maravilla cb..

Cb: m?

Raven: cuéntame unos de tus chistes mientras trato de ayudarte que sea muy gracioso y largo he?

Cb: claro había una vez un hombre que…..

*raven se asusto mucho al ver que se desvaneció no le sorprendía pues había perdido ya mucha sangre*

Raven: (moviendo al cb.) no te escucho vamos (mientras presionaba con mas fuerza)

Cb: o pero y entonces el hombre le pregunta a su perro (volviendo a desvanecer)

Raven: no lo hagas vamos Quero saber mas (llorando)

Raven: tiene que funcionar es la única forma (presiona con mas fuerza y concentra su aura curativa en esa herida)

Raven: si llegara a pasar eso por lo menos abría hecho algo con mi vida y además la pase muy bien con mis amigos a si que no tengo nada que lamentar (mientras miraba la herida ya estaba serrando y dejaba desangrar)

*raven se sentía muy agotada pero a un la herida no serraba por completo faltaba un poco mas *

Raven: (llorando) si fuera mas fuerte tal vez te hubiera protegido y no estarías aquí agonizando (raven pensaba constantemente: si fuera mas fuerte si tuviera el poder)

*raven da un grito desesperado y con eso libera todo el poder que le quedaba y era tanto el poder que la alejo de chico bestia para finalmente ver que la herida sano completamente mientras sus ojos se cierran lentamente…

(Fin de la reseña no muy reducida o resumida pero si lo leyeron se darán cuenta que se que uso casi todo el material u_u u ……T_T)

*chico bestia casi sin aliento vio lo que paso como si fuese una visión o una ventana a un recuerdo y desesperado por no querer ver mas abrió los ojos*

Cb: esto es mi culpa por mi esta a si (soltando la mano de raven y dando unos pasos a si a tras)

*en la cabeza de chico bestia se repetían las imágenes que vio horrorizado una y otra vez en un solo instante haciéndolo sudar frio…y se acerca a una silla y se sienta mira a si a el suelo y llora en silencio tocándose el costado izquierdo donde tenia un gran agujero en el uniforme en señal de que todo lo que vio fue real escucha alguien que entro a la habitación y seca sus lagrimas aun sin poderlo creer y mira a cyborg*

Cb: hola viejo

Cyborg: tengo que hablar contigo y con star sobre lo que paso con raven y robin y que aremos para derrotar a slade no hay mucho tiempo

*mientras tanto en la oscura habitación de robin o mejor dicho de dick g. se quitaba el uniforme de aprendiz poniéndolo junto al anterior que estaba dentro de una vitrina de exposición al ver su reflejo en la vitrina frunce el seño y presiona sus puños*

Dick: ya no seré aprendiz de ese maldito porque yo mismo lo acabare (atravesando la vitrina de un solo golpe)

* dick contenido su ira y camina a si a su ropero y ve los múltiples trajes de robins que tenia los toma todos y los mete en un bote y les prende fuego*

Dick: pero tampoco puedo ser robin (mientras se consumen rápidamente los trajes) para el mundo y para mis amigos robin ya esta muerto y ahora no soy nada….

*a dick le viene el vago recuerdo de su propia realización como Nightwing que el mismo no se convertiría en Nightwing hasta que el se sintiera listo, hasta que el mismo pasara la prueba*

Dick: no puedo ser aun Nightwing pues e traicionado todo lo que soy

*pero siente una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear a ver de quien se tratada eran sus padres*

Dick: padre, madre? Pero como

Padre: no te molestes dick ya veo que eres todo un hombre

Madre: todo lo que pudimos ha ver pedido

Dick: no, se equivocan no lo merezco por poco los olvido

Padre: no lo veas de esa forma para tener un futuro tienes que dejar y olvidar todo lo detrás incluyendo tu pasado a nosotros y tus errores eso hace un hombre y tu hijo mió debes hacer esto olvida lo que hiciste y piensa que puedes hacer mas adelante

Madre: y estaremos tan orgullosos como lo estamos, es hora de que elijas otro camino para vivir mejor tienes 2 opciones dejar el escenario o seguir y no importa que elijas ya estamos orgullosos

*al decir esto los padres se esfumaron en el are como un espejismo pero en su lugar ve en un maniquí dentro de otra vitrina el traje que realizo el mismo, lo toma y se lo prueba *

Dick: es hora de nacer con sangre nueva bajo mi legado de lo que ahora soy un justiciero mas con el nombre de Nightwing, mis historia quedara atrás al igual que robin ya soy otra persona…

*mientras tanto en la sala de la torre cyborg, star, cb. Se encontraban hablando sobre lo ocurrido últimamente…mientras tanto Nightwing se encontraba en la enfermería mirando a raven y leyendo los padecimientos y su estado en su tablilla*

Nightwing: perdóname raven por lo que te hice aun que no me escuches lo lamento pero espero que pueda recompensártelo algún día si sigues viva..

* Nightwing sin mas palabras la miro una vez mas, recordando todo lo que han vivido juntos como compañeros y casi como hermanos pero se sorprende al ver que raven empieza levitar unos centímetros de su camilla haciéndolo recordar que esta en su trance curativo este sonríe levemente y sale de la enfermería para dirigirse a la sala*

Cyborg: con que eso les paso y porque no lo dijiste cuando llegaste aquí

Cb: no lo se creo que me bloquee

Star: vaya en que situación están pasando 2 de nuestros amigos

Los 2 varones: si…

*se abre la puerta de la sala de repente los 3titanes se pusieron alertas y en posición de ataque pero starfire se le iluminaron los ojos con cristalinas lagrimas de felicidad*

Star: eres tu Nightwing

Cy. Y cb: Nightwing ¿¿?

*los 2 titanes bajaron la guardia al recordar el viaje al futuro de starfire y el comentario de heroe Nightwing que se supone que seria robin de grande pero el día había llegado, star se quedo atónita no podía moverse pero Nightwing se acerca a sus compañeros*

Nightwing: antes que nada les pido una disculpa no sabia lo que hacia..Se que la confianza se gana a si que lo comprendo si pasa tiempo para que vuelvan a confiar en mi

Cyborg: Nightwing no es necesario antes ya había pasado esto y tal como antes no hay problema y bienvenido

*todos los titanes presentes lo abrazaron*

Cb: solo una pregunta cy…

Cyborg:m?

Cb: robin (agita la cabeza) perdón Nightwing será el líder ¿¡?¿}

*todos se separaran y se miraron confusos por el comentario de chico bestia pero cyborg sonríe y mira Nightwing*

Cyborg: claro si aun esta dispuesto a tomar el puesto

* Nightwing le sonríe y se abrazan como compadres (no vayan a pensar otra cosa)*

Nightwing: gracias pero no tenemos mucho tiempo slade planea extender su ejercito por el mundo en una hora y tienen el arma de Pandora

Cyborg: no hay problema desde un principio no lo hubo

Nightwing: de que hablas cada robot tiene una replica de esa arma poderosa en su brazo y sistema

Star: es cierto por poco nos derrotan

Cb: no es momento de bromas tontas cyborg

Cyborg: claro que no cb…la victoria fue planeada por mi desde un principio no fue solo un accidente que les dejara a merced una arma poderosa

Star: entonces porque dejar que pasara todo esto cyborg

Cb: si porque ¿¡?

Cyborg: no me han dejado decirles esa arma no importa que material usen para construirla o cuantas replicas construyan cada una entran en mi sistemas como si fuesen parte de mi (sacando un disco)

Nightwing: tratas de decir que aun podemos detener todo esto?

Cyborg: no solo detenerlo si no acabarlo esto era un proyecto en el que trabajaba mi padre pero lo suspendió lo conserve y lo modifique aun que el arma fuese robada o Constr. Irla de cualquier forma podríamos suspender su funcionamiento en cualquier pare del mundo sabiendo que slade robaría el arma y quizás la modificaría no importa lo que haga las puedo destruir desde la comodidad de mi sala

Nightwing: y como slade adhirió el arma a los robots significa que los destruirás?

Cyborg: si

Todos: heeeeeeeeeeeeeee

*todos festejaron la posible victoria mientras cyborg se conectaba a la gran computadora y introducia el disco *

Cyborg: bien solo esto tomara 30 minutos a si que dices Nightwing desde que inicia la secuencia no hay modo de que se detenga

Nightwing: iremos por slade y lo acabaremos mientras los minutos estarán contados para los robots pero aun a si a reclutado gente a si que no será tan fácil pero ganaremos

Cb: y raven no la podemos dejar sola

Nightwing: descuida cb. Hace mucho que cyborg y yo diseñamos un campo de fuerza que cubre toda la isla nada ni nadie puede penétrala o salir nosotros cuatro somos la esperanza que le queda a la ciudad vamos cb..

Cb: (bajando una mirada mas tranquila) esta bien que es lo esperamos

*los 4 titanes salieron de torre para subir al auto T. al llegar a la ciudad el auto no tardo nada para ser atacado y forzosamente salieron de el para ver como fue destruido*

Cyborg: ho… demonios aun falta para que no vea sus horrendas caras

Nightwing: pero esto será divertido mientras dure que dicen titanes (poniéndose en poción de ataque)

* los 4 titanes se lanzaron al ataque contra lo que se le pusiera en frente y en unos minutos ya no se vieron rodeados por contrincantes*

Star: y que aremos ahora?

Cyborg: celebrar en 10 segundos slade se queda sin egresito a si que cuenten con migo

Todos: 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.0…cúbranse

*en toda la zona limítrofe en un segundo de espacio y tiempo se detuvo por las ondas explosivas que detonaban al instante los titanes se cubrían uno al otro para protegerse de la magnitud de aquella detonación masiva…..solo los titanes escucharon el final del egresito de slade mientras slade observaba como desaparecían numerosas tropas a su alrededor y tratando de salvar su propia vida e refugia como un niño asustado y preguntándose que pudo haber ocasionado todo esto hasta que fue golpeado y noqueado cayendo inconsciente los titanes al no escuchar las explosines brotan entre de los escombros para mirarse unos a los otros y sonreír*

Nightwing: bien titanes es hora de acabar a slade si no mal recuerdo me dio la ubicación donde se suponía que me daría mas indicaciones (mostrando una hoja)

Cyborg: vaya a si nos evitara todo el trabajo de su búsqueda

Nightwing: y solo una cosa mas…. prométanme que me dejaran a slade

Cb: si pagara por todo lo que nos ha hecho a este equipo

Star: hoy será el día en que le aremos un favor a la tierra

Los chicos: star??

Star: le ha hecho mucho daño a las personas y no quiero que algo como esto pase, somos héroes y tenemos que evitar que estas cosas pasen

Nightwing: tienes razón star pero antes de ir a acabar con el tengo algo que preguntarte (sonriendo levemente)

Star: que cosa Nightwing

Nightwing: como ya no se que pueda llegar a pasar hoy quiero preguntarte solo una cosa (toma aire y se inca entre los escombros y mostrándole una pequeña caja con un aniño dentro) se que no es un buen lugar ni el momento pero quieres casarte con migo?

: O_O ´ O,O´

Star: dick…claro que si eso me aria muy feliz

* Nightwing deslizo el aniño lentamente sobre el dedo de starfire y al terminar de hacer eso star lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente mientras los espectadores trataban de hacerse de la vista gorda*

Cyborg: (pensando no puede ser el pelos lamidos me gano se casara primero) ham..Tortolitos creo que eso será después tenemos que acabar con slade

Nightwing: perdón solo es que hace tiempo que lo planeaba

Cb: que tierno (con lagrimitas)

Star: tiene razón cyborg hay que darnos prisa (con una amplia sonrisa)

*al haber dicho esto star cb….recordó a raven que solía decir eso en algunas ocasiones para poder leer sus libros*

Cb: andando

* los titanes siguieron a pie para pasar inadvertidos hasta llegar al lugar indicado con una gran fortaleza*

Nightwing: aquí es solo dejen dar la contraseña

*mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar slade los esperaba a darse cuanta de que su aprendiz lo dejo como la ultima vez y esperaba a los titanes con una emboscada de sus mejores y únicos soldados….al haber dado la contraseña Nightwing se ven rodeados por cientos de soldados por cada costado de ellos pero entre ellos sale slade*

Slade: ho…….bonito disfraz ahora como se supone que te llamas?

Nightwing: eso no te incumbe pero espero que estés listo para pagar por haberme mentido sobre mi vida sobre mis padres titanes ataquen

* Nightwing se lasa contra slade mientras los titanes atacan a los soldados lo suficiente como para dejarlos fuera de combate pero cada uno poseía la fuerza de diez hombres ordinarios no seria tan fácil derrotarles..por otro lado robin lucha con todas sus fuerzas y cada sentimiento en sus golpes y ataques era una lucha épica de dos grandes adversarios Nightwing salta lo mas alto posible y vierte una patada voladora a slade que parece que no le afecto mucho pero si lo distrajo un momento y Nightwing no dejo pasar ese momento tan crucial para su venganza le suelta un gancho al hígado siguiendo por el estomago, la quijada y después un golpe al corazón ese golpe sonó como un trueno…slade no podía siquiera moverse de forma alguna sabia que moriría pues ese fue un movimiento que el mismo le enseño*

Nightwing: creo que de vez estar orgulloso al y al cabo aprendiz tus trucos (viéndolo despectivamente pardo frente a el)

Slade: pero como…

Nightwing: no uses tus ultimas fuerzas en tus dudas si yo fuera tu me estaría arrepintiendo (dándose la Medía vuelta)

*pero algo se aferra a su tobillo era la mano de slade*

Slade: mátame de una vez no es humano dejarme morir a si hazme ese ultimo favor dame el tiro de gracia (señalándole un arma que no esta tan lejos de el)

*los titanes restantes ya habían acabado con esos soldados y solo miraban a Nightwing esperando a ver que es lo que aria con el hombre que tanto odia……. Nightwing toma el arma la carga para el siguiente tiro mira fijamente a slade*

Nightwing: no será tan fácil que te deje ir sin antes decirte que a sido la persona a quien e despreciado tanto pero eso lo hace sentir importante pero le diré lo que no obtuvo fue quebrantar mi espíritu por mas que lo intento nunca pudo verme a sus pies nunca logro lo que quiso y con esto nos despedimos (apuntándole)

* Nightwing tiro del gatillo los titanes solo escucharon estruendo del arma mas no vieron la bala incrustada en slade si no en el piso muy lejos de slade*

Star: Nightwing¡?¡?

Nightwing: fui su aprendiz pero eso no significa que me convertiré en el (arrojando el arma)

Cb: y que pasara con slade ¿¡?

Nightwing: mientras le hablaba murió no te has dado cuenta?¡?

Cyborg: vaya me alegra que seas tú y no un aprendiz desquiciado (frotándole la cabeza a Nightwing)

Nightwing: esto por fin a acabado hay que comunicárselo al mundo que dicen?¡?¡

Cb: pensé que nunca lo dirías

*cyborg alza su brazo con gran energía y se comunica con el alcalde*

Cyborg: alcalde le tengo noticias hemos salvado una vez mas la ciudad

Alcalde: nunca lo dude ni por un momento es una lastima que robin no este aquí para celébralo

* Nightwing se acerca a cyborg*

Nightwing: se equivoca acalde

Alcalde: pero como?¡?¡….y lindo disfraz

Nightwing: es una larga historia

Alcalde: pronto llevare con migo la ciudad y celebraremos su victoria llámales a todos tus compañeros quiero verlos

*todos se acercan a cyborg mientras el alcalde conecta la transmisión a una pantalla grande en en el refugio que fueron llevadas todos las personas*

Alcalde: vaya como si han crecido ya no son una simples jóvenes desde ahora son los titanes (pero se da cuenta de que falta un miembro y los vuelve a contar para estar seguro)

Alcalde: no es por nada pero que no falta su amiga?

Star: ella resulto herida

Cb: pero estará bien ella es fuerte (mostrando los músculos de su brazo)

Alcalde: bien ciudadanos de jum cyti he aquí nuestros héroes que nos han salvado de nuevo pronto volveremos a casa

*todos los espectadores del refugio comienzan a aplaudir conmocionados*

Cyborg: chicos creo que es hora de volver a la nuestra

*los titanes volvieron a la torre todos preocupados fueron a ver a raven pero al parecer no despertaría pronto paso un mes desde la derrota de slade, Nightwing enterró a slade justo a lado del monumento a robin para recordar que ya a superado sus expectativas y que habrían nuevos retos en su vida como el futuro matrimonio con starfire pero la ciudad fue completamente renovada y la torre no se quedo atrás cyborg al fin puso su esfera de disco que tanto quería he invento prótesis con la ayuda de Nightwing para el mismo con un material avanzado de hule espuma que parecía su propia piel y no tendría que ser cyborg todo el tiempo pues no quería miradas curiosas salir con abeja y starfire junto a la dedicación de chico bestia cuidaban a raven que aun no despertaba*

Cb: star es mi turno de relevarte y como sigue?

Stra: ho….si mucho mejor si sigue a este paso pronto despertara…(mira a cb. Distinto)no me había dado cuenta estos meses has crecido ya no estas bajo

Cb: apenas lo has notado no me lo esperaba de ti

Star: jiji…bien ya me voy

Cb: desde hace tiempo me di el estirón como robin (se sienta molesto a lado de la camilla)

*cb…mira a raven ….y se llena de tristeza como muchas vez a alucinado que despierta a si que se acerca a la ventana para no mirar mas y llevarse otra desilusión sin prestar atención que hay alguien mas detrás de el*

Raven: es verdad has crecido (con dificultada de estar de pie o temblando)

Cb:O_O´!!!....raven (voltea asustado)

*cb..la abraza raven no se negó de forma alguna pues aun no tenia fuerzas*

Cb: en verdad eres tu ya despertaste después de tanto tiempo (separándose de ella)

Cb: espera tengo que decirles a los otros (sale corriendo de la enfermería)

Raven:O_O¡?¡?¡ (sentándose en la silla donde cb. Estaba antes)

*recorría los pasillos gritando como loco a si a la sala donde estaban todos sus amigos*

Cb: raven!! A despertado chicos raven despertó vamos

Star: es un milagro

Cyborg: vayamos

Nightwing: me alegra

*todos corrieron a la enfermería para encontrar a raven sentada*

Todos: estas bien ¿

Cyborg: vaya sabia que mi chica es fuerte 

Raven: gracias….(nota a Nightwing ) y tu eres? (señalando)

Nightwing: raven acaso no me reconoces hermanita? (acercándose para que viera su rostro)

Raven: robin??? Pero como

Cb: larga historia

Star: es un milagro verte aquí (abrazándola desde su lugar)

Raven: a mi también meda gusto verte pero me asfixias

Star: UPS lo siento

Raven: ham…no quiero ser aguafiestas pero quisiera vestirme si no les molesta no le tengo confianza a esta bata

Star: te traeré algo de ropa

Raven: no te molestes creo que iré a tomarme un largo baño primero

Nightwing: entendemos los chicos y yo nos iremos para que puedas proseguir vayámonos chicos

*todos los varones salieron dejando solas a starfire y araven*

Raven: gracias por cuidar de mi pero cuanto tiempo a pasado?¡

Star: un mes entero

Raven: vaya…star me podrías llevar al baño no creo poder aun me cuesta trabajo caminar

*star sonríe y la lleva después de que raven tomo su baño le dio una de sus terapias de compresión tamarareana para despertar las fuerza de sus dormidas y torpes piernas y brazos*

Star: mucho mejor (tomándola de las piernas como a robin en el capitulo una cita con el destino)

Raven: creo (con lagrimitas en los ojos)

*star la deja delicadamente en el suelo mientras raven se pone de pie *

Raven: tenias razón ya estoy mejor

Star: vamos con los chicos tenemos tanto que contarte

*las dos chicas recorren los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala los varones les esperaban con pizza y helado (su forma de celebrar de hace años)*

Nightwing: vaya las esperábamos cyborg ya muere de hambre

Raven: gracias por esperar pero cuéntame que paso no se supone que tu estabas….

Nightwing: toma asiento raven y te lo contaremos todo

*los titanes pasaron toda la tarde hablando de todo lo que paso incluso cuando el alcalde regreso y realizo una ceremonia donde les entrego medallas y unos regalos de parte del pueblo*

Raven: vaya lastima que no asistí hubiera sido fantástico

Cb: de que hablas si estuviste allí (mostrándole una foto donde todos los titanes estaban en un auditoria y ella con ellos en una camilla)

Star: no queríamos que quedaras fuera

Raven: vaya…(si que Salí horrorosa )

Todos: jajaj..

Nightwing: también hay mas a cada uno nos dieron obsequios a cyborg equipo nuevo para sus proyectos, a mi y star un viaje y a cb.. la moto que siempre quiso

Raven: woa…les fue bien

Nightwing: no es todo star y yo nos casaremos esperamos que quieras ir a la boda porque serás la madrina

Raven: vaya felicidades

Cb: espera por coco y lo olvido falta tu regalo sígueme (jalándola fuera de la sala)

*todos los titanes los siguieron hasta la parte de debajo de la torre hasta llegar a una habitación subterránea con unas grandes puertas de caoba tallada a mano Nightwing y cyborg empujaron las puertas para mostrar el regalo de raven sin antes cubrirles los ojos cuando todos los titanes entraron descubrieron a raven para mostrarle su biblioteca*

Raven: vaya y todos estos libro que hacen aquí?¡¡

Cb: esto es tu biblioteca raven

Cyborg: veras reconstruyeron la cuidad desde el lado abandonado y recuerdas la vieja biblioteca

Star: el alcalde considero regalarte los libros bueno los que pudieron rescatar

Nightwing: quien mejor que tu para proteger su contenido

*raven miraba asombrada cada libro de diferente época y lugar de origen esto era histórico pero luego cb.. la interrumpe*

Cb: y te conseguimos esto (sentándose en un globo terráqueo gigante y este empieza a girar)  
Haaaaaaa…ayúdame cy….

Star: si y mira este lindo diván

Raven: woau… no se que decir no lo puedo creer

*todos se quedaron con raven en su nueva biblioteca pero la horade cenar ya se aproximaba a si que salieron Nightwing y cyborg quisieron cocinar mientras los demás se relejaban raven subió al techo para mirar el ocaso que se aproximaba pero escucha alguien de tras*

Raven: no es hermoso?

Cb: si lo es

Raven: que es lo que quieres?

Cb: solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste antes de que…

Raven: no fue nada tu abrías hecho lo mismo aunque fui un mostró (cubriéndose la cara con las manos) cuando estuve en trance solía ver la imagen de ese hombre sangrando su mirada era penetrante

Cb: no fuiste un mostró raven solo te defendiste me defendiste eso ya quedo atrás…. Raven perdóname por lo que are…

Raven: chico besti… 

*cb. No la dejo terminar porque sello sus labios contra los de ella y en ese momento les vino a la mente todos esos recuerdos juntos*

Cb: te amo

*mientras los titanes se preguntaban donde estarían esos dos subieron al techo y miraron felices ese beso y decidieron no molestar a si que volvieron adentro*

Fin


End file.
